True Natured
by Butterfly0kisses
Summary: With no memory of her past, Mary-Beth is left wondering what she is. Being unique to what she can do and believing she's all alone. How does she kept her secret from her family and still be able to protect them?


Start date: December 14, 2009

**Chapter 1**

"Mary-Beth, you have a visitor!" My sister Rachel (pronounced Rac-kel) yelled from in the kitchen. Opening my eyes to the blinding light coming from the cracks in the curtains and rolling to my side, ignoring her. My thoughts returning back to my dreams.

Why did God hate me so much? I believed that the day I was born he'd turned his back on me. I....on the other hand....whole hardheartedly believed in him....going to church every Sunday, faithfully. Attending youth bible study every Wednesday until I was able to join the adult bible study group. Praying along with everyone else for God to rid me of my disability. A disability that has caused me more pain than good. A disability that no one in this small town knows about or will ever, if I'm careful.

I sat up shaking my head and calming my nerves. Climbing out of the bed I'd laid my head in every night and went to the bathroom I'd shared down the hall with my sister's. Once inside I'd showered and brushed my teeth. Running back to my room in only a towel. The minute I'd closed the door, the thoughts I'd thought earlier returned.

My parents although by many people's accounts were human so, how on god's green earth was I born to them. My sister's were as normal as two teenaged girls can be. Nothing special about them at all. Then that brings me back to me, I'm as abnormal as anyone comes. Nothing about me shouts normal.

Spending a lot of time in my closet trying to pick out the perfect outfit. I worked at Club Dark for a couple years now and tonight was the first night I'd had off so, I'm going out in style. No more wearing that ridiculous costume I'd wear every other night for work.

After a short while of trying to find my outfit, I'd decided to pick the color that matched my eyes. Looking in the mirror, they were the color green more than any other color. That there should have brought a smile to my face but it didn't. Just knowing what I am and what I am capable of, never brought a smile to my face.

Once again I'm back in my closet searching out a green dress I kept hidden in the back. One I had bought for a night like tonight. As I slipped into it, I realized why I loved it so. The zipper was on the side and concealed by an extra piece of material. No longer did I have to worry about going somewhere and having by accident (as the guy would say) the zipper somehow unzipped itself. Now there was no chance of that happening unless I wanted it to.

Don't get me wrong, guys are great, it's just I haven't found one I can tolerate yet. They are all the same, never thinking how their reactions are going to effect someone else. And for me, for example, my reaction would be something they didn't want to see.

The dress itself was short cut, reaching four inches below my butt. The neckline curved in a sharp v-shape and showed my one feature I was overly blessed with, breasts. My thick, long, golden brown hair hung down tonight. Showing my seductive nature. My eyes were the real mystery, changing colors in a blink of an eye, depending on what mood I was in. And right now, my mood was good. That could only mean something bad was going to happen, but I never thought that far ahead. For once maybe I should.

Slipping on my shoes, four inch high heels that matched the dress. I grabbed my purse and headed for the kitchen. Whoever this person was that came to visit me was not wanted. I'm sure of it. I'd never invited anyone over here before and this time wouldn't be any different.

Walking down the hall, I stopped at the end to listen. Getting a hint of who was here and preparing myself before hand. The sound of his voice somehow brought me to smile. Something I haven't done in a long time. Stepping out from behind my concealment with my arms raised high. I was all too ready to embrace my old friend but what I saw in front of me had the complete, opposite effect.

Rachel and Carson, embraced with their lips crushing against each other brought out anger in me. Grabbing my keys off the counter, I headed for the front door.

I know my car was parked in the garage but the state of mind I'm in right now, I don't want to ruin the interior of it. So I walked out into the yard. The heels I was wearing sunk into the softened grass making my movement seemed slowed. Getting more and more upset, I reached down and pulled them off. Making my hasty retreat somewhere concealed.

The tree house stood out from where I was and I couldn't have picked a better place to hide than that. Running up to the ladder, I climbed it at an inhuman speed. Getting inside and closing the door tightly behind me.

My anger was beyond my control and I knew if I didn't get my dress off it would be ruined. Pulling an old jacket off one of the hangers, I slipped out of my dress and hung it up. Placing the shoes and my purse neatly beside it.

The air around me became a haze and my body slowly and painfully transformed. Holding my breath so I wouldn't scream and give out my location. This procedure never has been easy for me. It's safer this way, to be away from everyone and all alone. Safer for both. I've been dealing with this all my life but still have little control.

My transformation was complete and I stood on all four paws. My eyes yellow with a tint of brown, made me very unique. A panther was my chosen animal but I could transform into anything as long as it was equal to me or larger. So sticking with a panther suited me just fine.

I stalked around inside the tree house, every once in awhile looking out the window and thinking about jumping. Honestly the further away from humans, the better. But with the sun high in the sky, would I risk being caught by someone? Or shot? Panthers are not commonly seen out here.

I tried to stay where I was but the temptation was too much. Jumping out the window and landing on all four paws. I took off running. The sensation of feeling the wind blowing around me was....well it's hard to explain how it feels. If someone were to ask....I'd honestly tell them....that they have to try it to see how it feels. There are no words to describe this feeling. But then again there's no one like me either so discussing this would be useless.

My claws dug deeper into the earth, pushing me further and faster away. I wasn't sure if I'd stop this time or just keep going. Thinking of my sister's, I couldn't leave them alone to defend themselves. The Canada border came up fast, slowing my run. I turned around to go back home. My claws didn't dig into the earth so much this time. I was in no hurry to get back.

The smell around these parts always smelled different but I'd always thought it was other wildlife. Wishing more like it that it was others like me but knowing it wasn't. Stopping in my tracks, I'd smelt something strange. Listening now, I could hear movement in the bushes to the left of me. Someone or something was here with me. Not being alone like I'd wanted to, made what little human instincts I had inside me now, coward down. The animal within me took over, barring nothing but teeth and circling the unwanted prey.

Whatever this prey was didn't smell human. The smell I was catching was more of a deer smell, urine I think. But I could be wrong. The sun shone through the trees at the precise moment I saw the barrel of the shotgun. Glittering off of it, I knew I was in trouble. Digging my claws into the earth, I run from the sound of the first shot. Narrowly missing me. I dug deeper into the earth while hunters were firing from all sides, at least it sounded that way. The echo of shots could be heard from miles away but would anyone question it? Was it even hunting season?

I thought I'd made it out unscathed, coming into the clearing of my yard. The tree house sat in one of the tallest trees to the west of where I was. Making it this far was hard enough but would I be able to get back through the window where my clothes were? That truly was the question of the day.

The blood flowed freely from my wound, just above my rib cage. A chest shot would have brought down a normal panther but not I. A true natured like myself, it would take more than one shot to bring me down. Feeling a smile creep onto my lips, I was to excited right now for my own good.

"Mary-Beth!! Carson I can't find her. I'm scared somethings happened." Rachel said from inside the house. Oh didn't I mention, my hearing is twenty times better in this form. All my senses are heightened. I padded over to the window to see what was happening. To my surprise (not!) Carson was holding Rachel as she cried. Were they real tears? I would hope so but I highly doubt it.

"Rachel, Carson, I heard shots outside. Do you think.... Could it be possible...." Tamara couldn't finish her train of thought. Breaking down in tears where she stood.

"Girls stay in here and I'll go look for her." Carson said. Yippee, big brave Carson to my rescue. After hearing this, I took off towards the tree house. From my eyes I could calculate the distance in which I needed to jump. Landing on the tree branch after a couple of tries of hit and miss. I leaped through the window and collapsed. All my strength was exhausted so transformation just wasn't possible.

"Mary-Beth!!" Carson yelled and it sounded to close. The ladder squeaked under the pressure of his weight. I'm assuming this of course because without being able to see for myself, I had to guess. This would be the first place he'd check, I should have remembered that too. So, much for planning ahead.

My breathing was labored while the wound itself healed. Without transformation, it would take longer to heal than normal. I focused all my energy on healing myself. Little did I know that by doing this, I couldn't hear him closing in on me.

The door hatch flew open with a bang and I jumped up. Wounded or not, I didn't want him seeing me like this. Holding my breath, I jumped back out the window at the same time his head popped up through the door. Hiding in the low laying bushes, I watched and waited. Listening closely, I could hear him talking, more like whispering but it sounded the same in my ears.

"What happened in here? Please God, don't take her. She's everything to me, my friend and companion, please I ask of you this one favor. Watch over her wherever she may be." His words shocked me. After seeing him with my sister, these words he spoke should be towards her. Friend I am but companion I am not, at least not anymore and not the way he thought I was. Or I thought he was.

If I was in my human form right now my heart would probably be breaking but the panther in me just wouldn't allow this. I was stronger in so many different ways, this way. Transforming was a release for me. Running free at speeds that no human could possibly run and seeing things that no human would ever be able to see, even if they looked for it. This sense of peace came with a hefty price, though. Not only could I hear what others were saying but also what they were not. The unspoken word was the hardest to block out and believe me, I've tried.

Carsons thoughts were the only one's I couldn't read. This is one reason I liked being around him but sad to say it was the only reason. He was different that I was sure of but what he was, I didn't know. Makes sense right? That's the way I am to him too.

I waited till nightfall and still there was no movement from the tree house. He hadn't come out yet and the pain I was feeling only intensified with the night's cold air. Stinging the wound from the outside in. I could feel the anger rising up again and knew it was because I was wounded but the snarl that came out of my mouth was loud. Echoing off the trees around the tree house. I was sure he'd come to the window and see what it was. Waiting for the response I so desperately wanted and getting nothing in return. Nothing. Huh.

Just when I thought about climbing the tree and scaring him out, my sister came outside. "Carson come inside. If Mary-Beth comes back," _and I hope she does, _"your going to need to be well for her." I could hear the pain in her voice while she said these words. Rachel has a kind heart and I love her dearly it's just right now, she's more of a meal than a sister. That was my curse, that's why no one knew what I was. I would end up getting shot for my own non-existing self control. A snarl escaped my mouth, scaring her back into the house.

My eyes were focused on her and her alone so, I didn't see Carson until he was almost on top of me. "Rachel get my shotgun!" Carson screamed toward the house. My meal ticket had changed from my sister to him. Standing this close to me was dangerous. Didn't he know a wounded animal was more dangerous than one that wasn't? And the longer I stayed in this form, the harder it was to get back to my human self.

With my teeth barred, and crouched down ready to attack. Everything was in place to finish him off when I heard his thoughts for the first time. _I love you Mary-Beth. Please forgive me. _These words had me distracted long enough for my sister to run to him and hand him the shotgun. Blinking away the tears in my eyes and backing up slowly.

My sister's eyes connected with mine long enough for her to react. "Carson you can't, it's wounded already. Leave it be and come back inside with me." Rachel pulled on his arm and reluctantly he followed her. I stopped backing up and looked while they walked back inside. On the last step before you reach the front door they both stopped. For what reason, I couldn't think of one. But then they kissed again, this time it was only short but long enough for me to see the longing they both shared for each other. My eyes never left them until they were securely inside. Limping more now, I made my way inside the tree house again. Laying down on the blanket that Carson was laying on and closing my eyes.

Morning broke and my eyes shot open, seeing everything once again in my human eyes. I looked down at the wound I'd received last night and although it was nearly healed, it still hurt like hell. My clothes were still hanging on the hanger where I'd left them yesterday. I reached out and slipped it over my head. Zipping it up and grabbing my shoes and purse, I climbed down the ladder in eminence pain. The wound opened up and blood was starting to stain my dress. Opening the front door, I walked inside hoping everyone was still asleep but I wasn't that lucky.

My sister's sat at the kitchen table, holding each others hands and by the look on their faces, they'd been crying a long time. Quietly as I could, I tried to sneak by them. But noooooo, I'm not that lucky. They both jumped up and run to me, embracing me tightly until I screamed in pain.

"Oh God, your hurt. What happened?" Tamara asked as she removed her arms from me. "Rachel get Carson, he may be able to help." Honestly I didn't have to energy to tell them no to that. I didn't want anything to do with him, after he almost shot me last night. I think that's a perfectly good reason to not want help from someone. Right?

Seeing Carson and Rachel exit her room, I somehow found the strength and spoke. "I'm fine, really I am. It's nothing but a scratch. Please don't worry yourselves. I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up." My voice was rough but after all I've been through I really didn't care how it sounded. Not looking at anyone, I made my way around them all and into my room. Closing the door, I stripped out of my dress and threw it in the trash. Throwing my purse and shoes on my bed as I walked past it. The full length mirror stood in front of me now and I needed to see for myself how it looked. From the pain I was feeling, I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to make it to the bathroom or shower for that fact. My weakened state was hard enough to handle without having to quickly grab my robe off the back of the chair and cover my naked body at the sound of my door opening.

"Where did you go last night?" Carson asked after walking in. My eyes dropped to the floor after seeing that it was him. How do I pretend I didn't see what I'd seen? Pushing all my thoughts of last night deep down in the back of my mind, I looked up to see him standing in front of me. "Mary-Beth, please talk to me. Who did this to you?" His hand was on my face, cupped under my chin and moving it side to side. The bruises I had were nothing compared to what I was hiding under my robe.

"I fell down at the club last night. Too many drinks and slept at a friends house." I said this with the grace of god behind me, praying he wouldn't see through my lies. It was half truth, failing those couple times of trying to jump to the branch and then falling down again. So the bruises on my face were explained, that was good. I smirked remembering what a clumsy panther I'd been.

"Is something funny?" He asked concerned. _Yeah matter of fact there is but I'm not sharing it with you, _Ithought_._

"Is there something you need because I really need to shower and get ready for work?" I asked looking him right in the eyes.

"You just worried me. I thought _we _were meant to go to the club together last night." He said with a pout. Oh and I thought you were supposed to be faithful but that didn't work as planned either.

"I must have left before you arrived. I did wait but then it was my night off and I wanted to start it early. Sorry next time I'll wait. Promise." I said doing the cross my heart and hope to die thing. Gagging inside the whole time.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright. I'll leave you alone to shower and change now." He said, kissing my cheek and leaving the room. The first thought that came to mind after he left was, I'd have to scrub _that _cheek extra hard to get the feel of him off of me. I laughed until the pain was to much and gasped afterward.

Grabbing a towel on my way to the bathroom and shutting the door a little to hard. The water in the shower took forever to warm up and while I waited, I examined my wound. Grabbing a rod, I bit down hard on it and managed to stiffen my screams with the flowing of the water. The bullet was my mission, I needed to get it out before I healed. Digging around with tweezers, I felt the blood leaving my face at a rapid pace. I'd have to work harder and quicker before I'd pass out. Finally grasping what I wanted, in one pull it came out. The towel I'd grabbed on my way in was covered in blood. Something I'd have to burn later.

Reaching up for the towel bar, I tried pulling myself up and failed miserably. Falling with a loud crash on the bathroom floor, thankfully I could still see and hear everything around me. And was able to reach up and lock the door before someone came running. Digging in the medicine cabinet under the sink, there had to be something here I could take for pain. Coming up empty was not what I wanted but that's what happened. What else can I do? Pulling off the rest of my robe, I climbed cautiously into the shower. The hot water burned my skin and washed the blood down the drain. Holding onto the handle bar inside the shower for support, I washed my body the best I could and climbed out. Wrapping myself up in my robe, I opened the door and drug my weary self back to my room. Grabbing all the first aid I could before closing the door. Wrapping myself up, I changed into my costume. The skirt was beyond the shortest I've ever worn and black. I never wore black except at work. The white shirt was something else altogether, it barely covered anything up but the customers liked this look so that's what we wore. Finishing off with five inch black heels. The outfits the girls wore at Hooter's didn't even compare to what I was wearing for my job. We all considered their Hooter's shirts more conservatory, where ours looked like something you'd give a street whore to wear. Doesn't give anyone an imagination to what you look like without your clothes on. That's how bad it is. Believe me other than work, you wouldn't catch me dead in this.

I loved my job, it gave me good tips but I could live without some of the costumers. The simple slap or groping by the random male was enough to send anyone over the edge. Club Dark was one of a kind, the costumers were something else all together. I'd heard so many different stories that I didn't know whether to believe them or not. Believing in what I am is hard enough but could there really be something else out there? I'm not sure anyone knew for certain. I liked to call them old wives tales.

Looking in the mirror for a final check, my hair up in a pony tail with a school girl bow on top was still neat. Spun on my heels and headed for the door. Down the hallway I went, eager to get to work. Strangely I've never been eager to go there but tonight felt different. Or maybe I just didn't want to see Carson and Rachel together anymore. Yep you guessed it, it's the second one. Makes me gag just thinking about it.

Turning left in the kitchen, I headed straight for the garage. "Mary-Beth, aren't you going to eat before you go?" Tamara asked. I spun a little to fast and lost my balance. Slamming into the hood of my car and swearing under my breath.

"I'll just get something there. See you later." I started to turn then thought of something else. "Tamara, maybe when I get home we can rent movies and hang out. We haven't done that in awhile." A smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "Then it's a date. Oh I get off at four so I'll see you then." I smiled at her, the best I could and turned to my car.

The drive to the club was uneventful, thank god. I'd had my fair share of excitement to last a year but the day wasn't over yet. Parking in the employees parking lot, I locked my car and proceeded to the back door.

Going to work early had it's perks and it's downfalls. I didn't have to deal with costumers yet but I did have to plaster the biggest fake smile I could muster for everyone else.

Walking up to the back door marked 'Employee Only', and seeing it ajar wasn't unusual. When the owner has deliveries this is what he does, but is today delivery day? Hm mm....uh who cares, remember employee not management. Pulling the door the rest of the way open, I had to wait until my eyes adjusted before proceeding further.

The pain in my chest felt ten times better already so lifting my hand to the owner wasn't to hard. Letting him know I was here and ready. Okay not ready but whatever. I waved to him then went to put my purse away. The lockers look like the ones we had in school and I wouldn't be surprised if that's were they'd taken them from. Throwing my purse inside, I sat on the bench to collect my thoughts.

"Mary-Beth, girl where did you run off to?" Mich asked from inside the office. Pulling myself off the bench, I went in to see what he wanted.

"Hey, boss. You need me for something?" I asked hanging on the door frame of his office. Mich was a character all his own. He was a foot taller than me, with fire red hair (always in a ponytail), and bright blue eyes. He become owner of this bar a year after I started working here. So I had the pleasure of knowing the last boss of this fine establishment had. I liked Mich a whole lot better. He is kinder and respects his employees. Well at least he was that way to me, but what the heck.

"I need you to work late tonight. Carol and Jenny called in, sick kids was their excuse." Mich said with disbelief. Carol, I could understand she did have a little one at home but Jenny didn't. And to top it off Jenny was new here so she didn't have the time to take off, oh well. Again not my problem.

"Sure boss. Whatever you need." I said and sighed. Looking down at the floor, I just remembered something. "I need to make a phone call, could I use your phone?" I asked looking back up at him. Without an answer to my question, I leaned over his desk and grabbed for the phone. His eyes strayed from mine down to the shirt I was wearing and then back up, smiling widely. Normally I'd say something about this but with him it didn't bother me. I liked him probably more than I should but I'd never cross that line. He was my boss for goodness sake. It was hard enough around these parts to find a job and this one wasn't that bad.

I called home to tell Tamara I had to work late but as soon as I got off we'd have some girl time. Little did I know I would break that promise too.

I handed Mich the phone when I was done and headed out on the floor to see if there was any costumer's that needed tending to. Smiling while I did this. Really I didn't see the point in smiling, no one could see me when I did and I don't think anyone cared if they did happen to see. But to keep the spirits high, I did. Yea!!

By the time I looked at the clock, it read three in the afternoon. Wow, times flies when there's no one around. I'd cleaned the bar several times and all the tables as well, waiting on paying costumers. Why Mich insisted on me coming in early to just sit around and do nothing was beyond me.

Around five thirty, the sun had set and the night life was literally coming to life. The bar was filling quickly and soon I was as busy as a bee. Serving drinks, cleaning messes, and swatting hands. The music being playing in here helped drain out the thoughts of everyone, making working here a lot easier. If I had to listen to everyone's thoughts all night long, I think I'd go crazy. Be a perminate panther in someone's side, so to speak. No I wouldn't turn into one, that I hope I'd be able to control but I would be a major pain.

I was serving one of the many local drunks when the door opened and with it come the cool nights air. Blowing straight at me as I turned to see who it was. Three strangers walked past me and took a seat at one the booths in my area. I turned to look at Mich who had parked himself at the end of the bar, but his shrugging of the shoulders told me he didn't know them either. Chicken was the first thought that came to mind.

Around the table I went, dodging the hands that waited for me and walked over to the booth. "What can I get you to drink?" I asked with a smile that was fading fast. Out of all the smells in this room, I picked up on theirs right away. My nose cringed and I turned my head to the side. This scent reminded me of last night in the woods, the deer urine. My anger was building up and it took every bit of effort to push it down again.

"Whatever is cold on tap." The man closest to me said with a huge smile. I didn't make eye contact like I'm supposed to do but nodded and headed back to the bar. Breathing out slowly as I went. When I made it back to the bar and told the bartender what I needed, that's when Mich grabbed my arm.

"You be careful around those three. Watch yourself." Mich said sternly. Looking over my shoulder, I saw what he was talking about. The three men were eying the crowd and fiddling with something under the table.

"They're harmless, hunters." I said back to him. I knew this first hand. I've even got proof but then how do I explain why I'm still alive. My life is so complex. I wanted to scream, to tell someone but who? If I confided in one person would they keep it a secret or betray me? See I don't know the answer to this. "I'll just serve them their drinks and come right back here, okay." I said with drinks in hand and began walking to the booth.

"Here you go gentlemen, enjoy." I said while setting their drinks in front of them. The man closest to me grabbed my hand after I set his drink down. "Is there something else I can get you?" I asked looking up into his eyes. Swearing under my breath at the memory.

"Do you by any chance know a man named Damon?" He asked. I shook my head no, I didn't know them well enough to give out that information. Damon was a bartender we had, normally he'd be working but tonight was his night off. Lucky him.

He let go of my hand after a few minutes and I walked back to the bar, rubbing it. It didn't hurt as it should have but I didn't want anyone knowing that. Looking up from the ground after I'd reached the bar, I caught sight of Mich. He was at the back door talking to someone. I needed to tell him what they wanted but do I interrupt him? After thinking about it for a half a second, I shrugged my shoulder's and walked over to him.

Just as I was close to him, I'd caught sight of Damon standing just outside the door. He looked different in the moonlight. Oh god, the moon was full tonight. I hadn't even checked. That's not good at all, not at all. Keeping to the shadows, Damon caught sight of me and nodded. Signaling Mich that I was there.

"Is there something you need, Mary-Beth?" Mich asked.

"Mm....yes....I mean no. You know what don't worry about it, it's not important." I stuttered. What I've to say is not as important as knowing I can't leave this bar tonight because of the moon without someone knowing my secret. Crap!!

"Mary-Beth can I speak to you outside? It _is _important." Damon asked this time. Looking right at me, he could tell there was something wrong. I stood where I was in the darkest shadow and didn't attempt to move.

"Not right now, I'm busy." I said but didn't move. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I said the first thing that came to mind. A minute too late I'd realized I hadn't moved.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Mich asked, holding my shoulders between his hands. I hadn't even registered that I was shaking until he mentioned it. The dark shadow I was hiding in was disappearing while Damon pushed on the door. The wider it opened the lighter the moon shone in and the harder it was to hide from it.

"Damon don't come in. There are men inside asking about you. Please for my sake, stay outside." I said in a whisper. If he came in they'd know I'd lied about knowing him and who knows what will happen. Okay that's a lie, I know what will happen. They'll shoot me again.

"Damon take Mary-Beth with you. It's not safe in here tonight." Mich said to him while still holding me. What was he talking about, not safe in here? If he knew what I was, he wouldn't be saying that. Hell, if he knew what I was, I probably wouldn't be working here anymore.

His hands were gripping my shoulders tightly and if I was human, I'd probably be in pain or wincing but I wasn't. Should I fake it? Make him believe I'm human or forget about it. He's not paying attention anyway. God I hate living with this secret.

Damon walked in and took his place in front of me, looking into my eyes. The silent tears were falling without explanation. "Damon, I can't go outside. Please don't make me. I'll be fine in here, trust me." I whispered in his face but he shook his head no. He wasn't taking my pleading seriously. Does he need to find out first hand how unsafe it is with me? I think not.

I pleaded with my eyes to Mich, for him to help me but he disappeared into his office. Coming out shortly after and handing Damon a blanket. Oh no, he can't be serious. But he was nothing but serious. Damn him!! Damon unfolded the blanket and began wrapping it around me, covering my head from view. Taking slow and steady steps, I walked out from the shadows and to the open door.

Shots rang out the minute I stepped foot outside. I knew who was shooting but not what they were shooting at and for me, I couldn't walk away from this. I could help. "Damon.... Damon!!" I screamed, he was no longer at my side. Where the hell did he go? I can't believe he ran away. One minute he's here and the next not, great. Chicken shit!

Unwrapping the blanket from around my body, I stood looking up at the moon. It's light shined down on me as the air around me changed to a haze. Transformation for me was not so easy but in the moon's light it was quicker. Dropping down on all four, I ran back inside. The carnage that I saw would turn anyone's stomach and thank god I'm not human now. Also with my fur being black, I blended in well with the darkness of the club.

Stalking around the tables and chairs, I saw Mich laying on the ground with his scent catching my nose. He was bleeding but alive. And I know he saw me as well because he grimaced. I would have thought seeing a panther my size no doubt, in your club would make you scared but Mich looked like he knew it who I was. Okay save that thought for later. First I hunt.

I spotted one of the men cowardly behind the bar but the other two were no where to be seen. As a panther I have the ability to sneak around without anyone knowing I'm there. So I snuck around to the other side of the bar, crouched down and struck. Payback for shooting me earlier, I thought. Sinking my teeth into his neck with precise movement, he never had a chance to make a noise. I didn't eat tonight, stalking and killing was all I wanted. I didn't move his body either, just left him where he'd laid. Stalking around the bar again, I caught sight of another panther. What the hell? My animal instincts took over, bending my back legs and barring my teeth. I was defending my kill. The other panther didn't seem to care about my kill, he was after something else. Eying him, I saw the other two men. Moving out from where I was, I spotted one of them walking away from the other. Nodding my head, I moved towards him. The other panther took to the other man. In one strike I had him on the ground, dead.

I didn't wait around to see if the third man was dead or not. I needed to leave. Sprinting out the back door and into the moon light, I went. Never looking back. I run past my car and into the trees that lay ahead. Cover is what I needed and that's exactly what I'm getting. With no clothes, keys or anything else, how do I explain going home naked?

I laid down in the brush with my head resting on my paws and listened. This night was full of things I'd never seen before and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to see them now. But seeing the other panther was nice, I guess. I wonder who it was.

A few minutes later I heard the police sirens. They came to a screeching halt outside the employee's parking lot. Leaving their doors opened, the policemen ran inside. Now I listened closely, hearing their voices clearly. I don't know why but I felt the need to hear what they had to say.

Without a word being spoken, I saw two of the four policemen come staggering back out. Bending over their cars and throwing up. With not eating earlier, I was looking at the policemen as if they were food. Not good, Mary-Beth. Not good at all. I picked myself up and run deeper into the forest. The breeze was blowing in the opposite direction, which suited me just fine.

Feeling like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Not being able to return home or able to go back to my car. I sat low and waited. For what exactly, I didn't know. But something had to happen so I could return to my normal way of living.

I'd been a panther for two days now, waiting for signs of returning. But instead I'm seeing posters up with my face on them and asking anyone for information on my whereabouts. Not what I wanted to see at all. This only meant that my sister's would be worrying and probably crying over me. Faking it (at least for Rachel) but still crying.

As much as I'd run from the bar to my home, I'd made a nice little pathway. Unknowingly of course but still foolish. Any hunter within a mile would know that a panther was stalking this area and be able to follow my trail back to my house.

**Chapter 2**

Tonight the moon was shielded by the clouds, giving me ample cover. So without a second thought (stupid), I ran for my car. Yeah, strange I know. Why would Mich or the police leave my car sitting in the same parking space for this long? But I'm grateful that they did. A spare set of clothing, I had in the trunk just in case something like this were to happen. Actually it wasn't the only reason but it was the one I'm sticking with now. And just a reminder, I'd have to thank Mich for this later.

Getting to my car was now checked off my list of things to do. Now what? Hmm mm....I hadn't thought this through enough. Ugh!

"Mary-Beth is that you?" Mich asked. I peered around the car to see him standing by the entrance of the club. "Oh, it's you." Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get the theatricals over with already. I stalked out from where I was to stand only a few feet away from him. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days but seeing his face, I couldn't even think of him as food. He didn't smell right either. At least not something I'd eat. I wasn't picky believe me, right now I'd eat just about anything but his smell. It was different. "You need to hide. The men that were killed here have friends. They're looking for panther's." I cocked my head to the side, was he seriously trying to hide me? I wish I could tell him I didn't have anywhere to hide.

Looking at my car then back to Mich, I didn't advance towards either. I had no place to go so I sat down, slowly lowering my head to the ground but keeping my eyes on him the whole time. If they're looking for panther's then does that mean there's more than just me? Okay I saw the other one but come on. That could have just been a coincidence or my imagination.

"Mich have you found her yet?" Damon asked from inside the club. Now he's got a lot of explaining to do. Leaving me last night with not a word. Not even a goodbye. How rude.

"No, not yet." Mich said back into the club. Did he honestly not know it was me? I thought he did but I guess not. That means my secret is still _my_ secret. "Here take this." Mich came closer to me, throwing a blanket to the right of where I was. With the close proximate and the fact that his movements took me off guard, I growled. Echoing through the parking lot and I'm sure into the club. "It's okay, I mean you no harm." Mich raised his hand and I snapped at it. Hating myself for doing that. Quickly he jerked it back and made his way back over to the doorway.

I could hear Damon's footsteps coming from inside the club and out into the parking lot. "Mich what's going on? I thought I heard a growl but I wasn't sure." He said then turned to where Mich was pointing, right at me. "You need to leave. Shoo." Damon raised his hand coming closer and closer to me. What did he think I was just a household cat? Standing up, I looked him in the eyes and barred my teeth. Smiling at how stupid he was acting. "Don't make me get my gun!" He yelled this time. Just the thought that he would shot me caused me to pounce. Landing on top of him and showing him how little his threat meant to me by showing my pearly whites just inches from his face.

"Damon, I don't think it's wise to irritate the panther. She hasn't done anything wrong. Actually she's one of the one's that helped the other night with the hunters." Mich said with a smile. I cocked my head to the side once again. He remembered me but there were two here, I think. How does he know it was me?

Slowly I stepped off of Damon, making sure he'd felt the brunt force of my weight. Then I backed up even further into the shadows. Until all you could see where my eyes, shining.

"Come on Damon, leave the panther alone. We have work to do. Plus we have to find a replacement for Mary-Beth seeing that she's still missing." Mich said, his eyes were sad when he spoke my name. I wanted at least for him to know that I was right here but how? He'd never believe the panther was me. Sulking down low to the ground, I watched the two men disappear back into the club.

From where I was, I could hear the conversation between Mich and Damon. A conversation they didn't want anyone else to hear, that much I figured.

"Damon, tell me again where did you last see Mary-Beth?" Mich asked. His voice cracking at my name.

"I saw her last outside in the parking lot. After the first shots rang out, I ran back in to see if I could help." Damon sounded put out. Something about what he said didn't sit right with me. Why couldn't that boy tell the truth? Coward. What was he afraid of?

"So you left her in the parking lot, alone? That's the last place you remember seeing her?" Mich asked, straining his voice. It almost sounded like he was crying. But why? I wasn't that good of an employee. I mean I came in on time, did what I was supposed to but nothing else.

"I guess I did. There was a lot going on but yeah the last place I saw her was out there in the parking lot." Damon stated. Now he was starting to tell the truth. If he'd just continue that would be great. What I wanted to hear was where did he go after he left me. But somehow I knew I wouldn't be getting _that _answer.

There was movement in the parking lot and my eyes were focused on the door so, I knew no one had come out of it. Hearing the different heart beats, I could tell that there were at least four of them and by the way they moved, they were carrying. Keeping my eyes on the men, I watched one of them step out and into the shadows. Afraid that I'd be found out, I pounced. Killing the man, dead. My hunger was beyond me and I couldn't see this prey as anything else.

He was satisfying but not enough by a mile. The other three would be plenty for me and I wouldn't have to eat for a couple of days afterward. Just thinking this way, I stalked towards the next one that strayed away. Catching him by surprise. The count down has began. First there are four and now only two. But these two were skilled hunters and heavily armed. They also stayed close together making it a challenge for me. I really, _really _like challenges.

My eyes were glued to the twosome as they cautiously made their way to the back door. Oh how I prayed Mich locked it. With a few tugs from one of the men, I'd seen that he had. Either that or the guy didn't know how to open the door. Huh, maybe not as skilled as I thought. But I also knew that with those few tugs someone, either Mich or Damon would answer it. Making my movement stealthy, I took on the man closest to me. Latching on with my teeth around his neck, I pulled him into the shadows. Away from the other one. He didn't even know what hit him and he never would. My movements were so quick and quiet that no one would know anything had happened. Laughing on the inside when I did this. But this time I didn't have time to eat. The other man somehow managed to get the back door open and was now walking in.

I dropped the dead man on the ground and proceeded to the back door. To my surprise it didn't shut all the way. Softly I walked inside and listened. If he attacked them I'd be ready. Even as much as lifting his gun would cause me to attack.

"Mich, Damon. My crew and I are here as you requested." I watched as the man said this and sat down with them. They both smiled at him then looked around for the rest of the crew. I myself was well hidden inside so they wouldn't see that I was here.

What the heck was going on? Why would they request hunters? Trying to think positive and having a gut feeling that something terrible was going on. Argh, I hate that feeling.

"Andy, I see you made it but where are the rest of the crew?" Mich asked still looking around the club. I was so confused hearing this, it literally made me gag.

"Maybe they are still outside. Anyway, I did what you said and tracked the panther. The prints lead up to the Hawkins house but didn't go any further than the front yard. But they are fresh prints so, the panther can't be that far away." Andy said. He held his gun up against his leg. Making it look like a trophy. With this simple action, I almost pounced. Almost but the smell between the three of them wasn't right.

"Just remember what I told you. If you catch it, shot it dead. We can't have people thinking there are panther's wondering around these parts." Mich said with a smile. Whatever game he was playing it was with the wrong panther. I don't care if he's my boss or my friend, try shooting me and I'll kill you. With little to no regret.

I stalked back to go outside, there was nothing more I needed to hear and as I did this, I passed the lockers. Seeing my purse still inside, I walked in and grabbed it in between my teeth. Now with purse in hand (well close enough), I sprinted for my car. In the shadows on the far side of my car, I transformed back. Still pretty pissed off, I grabbed my extra clothes, throwing them on in disarray and jumped into my car. The engine started right away and without a glance back, I was on my way home.

Dumb son of a.....hmm mm. I'll show him and everyone else not to mess with me. First I'll act all sweet and innocent and put on a good show, then they'll see the real side of Mary-Beth. The one that no one has seen, the one they'll learn to fear. Mwuhahahahah! Okay I'm seriously losing it.

The drive home was peaceful, clearing my mind of everything that's happened. But never forgetting anything either. Never in a million years would I forget that two so called friends wanted me dead. Better yet shot by a hunter. That's enough to make anyone's water boil over.

One thing that shows everyone that I'm different from your average human, if they really were to look hard enough is my age, you see I look about nineteen or twenty but really I'm twenty-six. I stopped aging when I started turning into my preferred animal more frequently. And at this age I had a lot of things happen. For instance my parents divorced and blamed it on me. Then I found out by mistake (or maybe not) that they aren't even my parents at all. Just some people that found me when I was a baby (that's what they tell me) anyway, it doesn't really matter. I always knew there weren't truly my parents. They're human and I'm not. I'm a true natured and their not. See what I mean?

Inside the garage is where I'd parked my car, out of view from the very people that are hunting me down. I had enough time to gather myself and my purse before getting mauled by Carson. And right now, I'm not in the mood to deal with him.

"Mary-Beth, where have you been?" Carson yelled in my face. Holding both my shoulder's between his hands and squeezing tight. After a minute of trying my hardest to calm myself down and not saying a word, he shook me.

"What the hell are you doing here Carson?" I yelled back. For once I'd love to come home to an empty house but noooo. For some reason he believes this is his house, too. Argh, I wanted to scream and yell but it wasn't him, I'm pissed at. And as much as I believed he deserved it, deep down inside he really didn't.

"Don't you dare yell at me. I did nothing wrong. I wasn't the one to take off without an explanation or reason. I've been taking care of your responsibilities just encase you really do care." He whispered this last part like there was an alternative meaning behind it.

"My responsibilities, ha! Does that include making out with Rachel?" I asked. Knowing my face was red with anger. Also knowing full well I shouldn't have said anything at all. Talk about opening a can of worms.

"Um mm.....well." He was now speechless. Just like I'd thought, nothing to say.

"Yeah, just like I thought. Let go of me, Carson." I said and he released his hold. Leaving the room, I walked to mine and laid down on the bed. All the emotions I'd held in came rushing out. All the anger and some tears. Where the tears came from, I haven't a clue but it felt good to release them. The feeling of being alone is too much to bare right now. If only I could find out who the other panther was, then maybe they'd have some answers for me. But still that's a long shot.

After all the aggression took it's course, I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes. It's been a few days since I'd slept and now seemed a good enough time than ever to do just that. And of course as always, it seemed like when I'd just about fallen asleep, I would hear movement or someone talking.

"Hey, Mich. Yeah Mary-Beth just walked in the door." There was a short pause. "She looks okay but her clothes are a little disarrayed and other than that she's fine." Another pause. "She knows." This had me curious to what he was talking about so I listened harder to hear Mich's voice too.

"Carson everyone knows about you and Rachel. It's no secret. You two have been flaunting yourselves around for a couple of days now. Actually come to think of it, it's been since Mary-Beth has been missing. So what are you going to do now? Keep acting like you care about her or tell her the real reason behind you always being around her." Mich asked with a little concern. Now why on earth would he care? For all I knew he wanted me dead.

"I do care about her more than you'll ever know. Anyway I called to tell you she's home now." Carson said to make his point.

"Keep your eye on her. There are things happening here that I need to take care of first and then I'll call when she can return back to work." Mich said. With the only thought that crossed my mind was, does he think he can control me. Or Carson for that matter.

"Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight. Not this time." Carson said and I could almost see the smile on his face while he said this.

After hearing all this, I couldn't sleep anymore. What the hell is wrong with all the people in this town? I thought I was the monster but now I'm thinking twice about that.

My eyes were still closed when I heard the door open. His soft footsteps came to a stop on the side of my bed. Leaning over me, I could tell by his smell. "Mary-Beth, I know you're not asleep. I really need to talk to you." Carson whispered too close to my face. I tried to hold my breath while he did this but ended up breathing in some of his scent. It was musky and woodsy.

"Go away Carson!" I demanded from where I was. Not bothering to care how I sounded to him. I'd always put on a nice girl show for him but not anymore. Not after hearing this last conversation he had. Honestly I don't care if I hurt him by my words. Actually I hope they burn, that will teach him to mess with me. And if he persists with this, he'll see just how much damage I can do.

"Fine, don't open your eyes but that's not going to stop me from talking to you." I heard him sit in the chair closest to my bed. Leaning over as he took in a deep breath. Ugh, he's such a pain in my ass.

I opened my eyes and turned over to face him. With tears still escaping my eyes and looked right at him waiting. "What is so damn important you have to say it right now?" I asked very irritated.

He looked up just then and saw my face, the tears were fresh from his eyes too. As much as I wanted to tell him everything would be alright, I knew I couldn't because they weren't. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered.

"Well that's just wonderful. Now I feel _so _much better." My enthusiasm was over the top. Shaking my head, I rolled back over and looked at the wall. "Now that, that is off your chest. Do me a favor and go home."

"I can't. I promised." He whispered.

"Oh that's right. You promised Mich you'd watch my every move. At least you keep your promises to him, that's a start." I said with hate.

"How did you...." He started to say then changed his mind. "Mary-Beth you need to understand something. Watching you is what I've always done. Now is no different." He said this with as much sincerity as possible.

"Mr. Boulder I'd rather you addressed me as Miss. Hawkins. Only my friends call me by my first name and you sir....are not a friend of mine." I said this with fresh tears in my eyes. Knowing that saying this would hurt him as much as it did me. With that final note, I left the room. My room as it was, I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Walking out to the living room, I sat on the couch and turned the television on. I wasn't interested in what was on so I closed my eyes and made it look like I was watching. Just a pretense for now. But like everything else, it didn't last long either.

"Mary-Beth is that really you?" Tamara asked, running in from the opened front door. Sitting on the couch next to me and wrapping herself around me. Rachel followed slowly behind her after probably seeing Carson. That would be my guess.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for disappearing like that. I didn't plan anything that happened to happen. I'll make it up to you." I said this into her hair. Giving her a tight hug back. "How about we go out and rent some movies tonight, just the girls." I threw my eyes at Carson, telling him he wasn't invited.

"Don't you dare be mean to Carson! He's been here when you weren't!" Rachel screamed this at me. _Only if she knew what I'd been through, she wouldn't be so hard to judge. _I thought to myself.

"Must have been _so _bad for you Rachel. Having your boyfriend here with you every night, protecting you. Sleeping in your bed, yeah you've had it _so _rough." I spoke with hatred. "Try living in my shoes for awhile, then tell me how rough you have it." I stood up and walked to the door. Feeling the anger rising in me, I needed to leave and fast.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Mary-Beth!!" Rachel yelled. She raised her hand and slapped me across the face. The anger that was rising, was now boiling over. But the air around me didn't change this time. I had better control over it, thank god. Being in this small room with three, okay correction make that two innocent people wasn't someplace I wanted to transform in.

"Rachel stand back. Mary-Beth calm down." Carson said calmly. Did he know what would happen if I didn't calm down?

"Don't. Touch. Me!" I said this with a lot of venom. Shaking all over as I was, I really needed to calm. I told myself over and over again to do just that. And eventually I was able to.

In the process of me calming myself, I saw some kind of recognition in Carson's eyes. Like he knew what would happen to me. Or what I was. "You know what Rachel, if your life is _so_ bad here living with me, then why do you stay? Why not live with Mr. Boulder? I mean he's kept you safe from who knows what these past couple of days. Why don't you just go? Or better yet, since you've come to enjoy living in this house. I'll sign it over to you, you can take on the full responsibilities of everything. And I'll leave." I waited for her answer.

"Well for the past couple of days, we have been living quite well without you. So I guess we don't really need you as much as we thought." Rachel spit these words at me.

"Fine, I'll go to the bank right now. Sign the necessary paperwork, empty my account and be out of here in a couple of hours." I said these heart breaking words. Grabbing my keys and my purse as I walked out the front door. "Oh and Mr, Boulder, you're off the hook. You don't have to watch me anymore. Lucky you."

While I walked over to the garage, I punched the wall. Leaving a huge dent in the side. My car was still nestled in it's parking space and I unlocked it, climbing in. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for the tears to subside. I felt like I was losing my sanity. But they really weren't my sister's so I wasn't really losing anything. All alone forever more.

"Mary-Beth, if you leave please take me with you." Tamara pleaded from the other side of the glass. Looking up at her, I could tell she was crying too. I opened the door and embraced her.

"There's nothing I'd like better than to take you with me but I can't. It's not safe for you to be around me." I said this with tears in my eyes. Knowing the dangers I'd put her through with just being around me now, was hard enough. But to have her with me wherever I might go, I didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"Rachel is right. You don't love us, that's why you're ready to leave." Tamara said pushing away from me. Her face was soaked with tears and pain.

"Don't you dare say that to me. I've done nothing but take care of you and your sister for years now. Feeding you, giving you a roof over your head, clothing you and buying you your cars. If that doesn't show that I love you both, then I don't know what does." I said with much regret. These words came out wrong, I didn't want it to sound as if they've been a burden on me.

"Your right you have given me all that but what I want is someone to talk to. I want you to be around more." Tamara said as she was slowly made her way back inside.

"Believe me, I'd love to talk to you right now too, tell you everything, but I can't." I said this as she disappeared back inside. Dropping my head into my hands, I let the rest of me follow suit.

"Now that you've succeeded in making everyone in this house cry, why don't you leave!" Rachel stormed out, screaming this at me.

"Piss off, Rachel!" I yelled. Shaking violently now with all the mixed emotions I had. "Get. Away. From. Me! Last. Warning!"

"Ooooh. A warning. I'm scared. What is going to happen? Are you going to turn into a big, bad monster and eat me." Rachel teased and boy she didn't know how right she was.

"Rachel, MOVE!" Carson yelled, coming out of the house and shoving her back in. I could see the love in his eyes for her and if anything happened to her, it would break his little heart. Rolling my eyes at him, I picked myself off the ground.

"You honestly think I'd hurt her don't you? Your such an asshole. I believed for the longest time that you actually cared about me, god I'm so pathetic. Thinking for once that someone actually gave a shit. I'll make a note not to think that again. Oh and once I'm gone, you won't have to worry about their safety. The trouble _will _follow me, I'll make sure of that." I said with disgust.

"You can't always run away from your problems. You're going to have to stay and fight at some point." Carson stated. He walked closer to me but didn't touch me this time.

"I'm not running away. I'm just letting the trouble follow me somewhere else. Where no one other than myself can get hurt." I paused. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Try me. I understand more than you think." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I should have flinched or even pulled away but I didn't. And I don't know why.

"No. You're not sucking me into this again. Not going to happen. It's my problem and I'm the only one that has to deal with it. I'm the only one that can fix it." I whispered, looking at the ground. The feeling of being overwhelmed was too much to bare.

"You don't have to go through this alone. There are others that can help you." He whispered next to my ear. His moving closer to me wasn't good. "I can help you." His mouth was closer now, making it's way to mine.

"NO!" I yelled. Slapping him hard across the face. "Don't you dare hurt her!" The venom from my words seemed to echo through the garage.

"Whatever Mary-Beth. You always think everyone should be so scared of you." He spit out.

"They should be. If only you knew." I said and turned my back to him. Only to see Rachel and Tamara standing in the doorway watching us. Shaking my head, I climbed back into my car and sped away.

I was only able to drive a short distance before having to pull over. Leaving my car door opened, I run into the trees and let the emotions take over. The air changed and I transformed. But this time instead of turning into a panther because they were being hunted, I turned into a tiger. It was the closest form I could think of to what I really wanted to be.

I leaped onto the first tree I came too and let my claws dig into the bark. Taking my anger out on it was fun. I know it didn't do anything to me but it's better than the alternative, humans. The minute my paws hit the ground I heard a scream. Looking around I didn't see anyone else around but the scream did sound close. Too close.

Turning around I headed for my house, passing my car on the way and staying close to the trees. There in the driveway sat a truck I didn't recognize. Walking up close to it, I picked up that scent once again. The same as the hunters.

"Carson, what the hell is this?" Rachel asked. By the sound of her heart, she was terrified.

"It's for your own protection. Mary-Beth is out of control. She can't be trusted anymore." He spoke to her quietly.

"She wouldn't do anything to us. Come on, you've known her a long time. Carson! We don't need your hunting buddies here for protection." Her voice was rising as she spoke.

"She left you didn't she." He spat out. I could hear that both Tamara and Rachel were scared because of their accelerated heart beats and to top it off they were crying even more now than when I'd left.

I wanted so badly to bust down the door but I didn't know how many were inside or where they all were. Looking at the truck once again, I starred at the tires. To me they looked more like chew toys so I bit down. The first one deflated quickly so I continued until all of them were flat. After the first bit they weren't that much fun. So I decided to sit on the hood, see how much damage I could do to it. With my weight of two thousand pounds, it didn't take long before the hood concaved and left no room for anyone to climb in. This chew toy was starting to bore me. I admit it was fun at first but now it's not.

Seeing a flash of headlights in the distance, I took refuge in the low laying bushes. Watching and waiting to see who this visitor was and why they were here. The car parked next to the truck and three men jumped out. Seeing the look on their faces as they took in the damage, I couldn't help but smirk. Thinking, don't worry guys yours is next.

"Carson!!" The men yelled. All of them running to the front porch at the same time. It was comical.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Carson asked. Walking out to see what the commotion was all about. The three men pointed but didn't say another word. "What the hell! Did you see what did that?" He turned to face the men.

"I thought you said there was a panther wondering around not something bigger." One of the men said. His heart was beating so fast, I thought it would pop out of his chest. I was hoping it would, that would be a sight.

"We didn't come equip to take down anything larger." Another man said. This one wasn't so scared. But I can change that. Hehehe!!

I watched and waited for all of them to return inside. Stalking out from my cover, I played around with their car too. This time walking on the top of their car and concaving it as well. But like the truck the amusement didn't last long. Back in the cover of my refuge, I listened. The voices inside were only a whisper and not meant for anyone's ears but the one's they were talking to. Good thing too because if my sister's heard what these men were planning they'd end up getting hurt.

"I think we should go in groups of four or more and take down this animal. It's different that's for sure but it's still an animal." I couldn't decipher who was saying this.

"Listen closely. I didn't call you here to kill this animal. She's just like us but more. She is one of the few left of her kind, a true natured. She's confused and I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet but don't and I repeat don't try shooting her. Believe me you'll regret it. Remember the hunters that were killed in Club Dark. She was the one that killed them. If you find her, stay back and let me talk to her." Carson's words were making me think differently about him. No Mary-Beth, he's not a friend. If he was then why does all his friends that are in my house right now have guns. They are trigger happy fouls.

"So your saying trap it and wait for you? Are you insane. She'll kill us. She'll do as much damage if not more than the truck outside. I'm not going to sit by and wait. If it comes down to it, I'll shot first and ask questions later." I figured this was one of the men that came in the car, well not a car anymore. I licked my lips in anticipation of my up coming meal.

"Do that and I guarantee you won't see tomorrow. If she doesn't take you out, I will." Carson said with venom in his words. Holy cow, never in a million years did I expect to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Lets just see who takes out who first." The same man said. Then as if another unexpected thing, they all started coming outside. Good thing they didn't fight inside, then I _would _have to do something. And I'm enjoying myself right where I am. Watching them forming a half circle in the front yard, I took to the branches so I could see better. Let the games begin.

Everyone started changing and from the looks of it, they were all wolves except Carson. He stood alone. The thing that surprised me the most was it wasn't a full moon and I thought that my kind were the only one's able to change without it. But I'm learning something new everyday. Yippee, for me!

I watched closely at the air surrounding Carson and soon he dropped on all paws. Can you guess what animal he turned into? A panther, who would have thought. The advantages he had over the wolves were few so I kept a close eyes on him because of this reason.

There were a lot of growling coming from both sides but no one made a move yet. Yawning as I was, this was really starting to bore me. And just when I thought that nothing would happen, the worst did. Rachel and Tamara came outside to see what the noise was.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked. I don't know if she meant it for anyone in particular or not but she was facing Carson when she spoke.

Distracted by her voice, the wolves began their attack. For a moment I thought they had killed him but then he somehow managed to get out from under them. He growled at my sister's to scare them back into the house but it did the opposite. Rachel started moving closer to him while Tamara stood where she was.

Putting herself in danger, I leap from the branch and moved in front of her. Pushing her with the top of my head back towards Tamara. With them together, I'd be able to protect them better. That was the first time I'd let anyone see me this way. "Carson, help me!" Rachel pleaded. So she was scared of me but not at the panther that stood a few feet away. I turned and snarled at her, sending her back into the house. With them out of the way, I turned back around and faced the wolves.

Standing up to my full height, I over towered the wolves a great deal. Growling as loud as I could and showing my teeth. I bent down ready to pounce. Bring it on, suckers! To my surprise it didn't take more than that to scare them away. Running as fast as they could with their tails between their legs. The sight of this was hilarious but I couldn't laugh just yet. Carson (the panther) was still here. Why he thought he would be able to protect my sisters when he couldn't even fight off his own friends was beyond me.

I shook my head at him and padded away. The tree house would be my refuge for tonight. That way I'd be able to protect and still keep out of view. The soft footsteps behind me didn't shock me. I knew he'd follow and probably have question but I was to tired right now. And really I don't care.

**Chapter 3**

Cat's out of the bag so to speak. Not really but close enough. How do I run now? Keeping my secret was the only thing that kept me going but now it wasn't much of a secret anymore. I felt empty. Laying down on the blanket I'd left up here, I sighed deeply. I think I just made things worse not only for myself but for my sisters as well. Everyone will soon learn that there's a tiger protecting this family. What will happen next is anyone's guess. Hey I might become someone's throw rug. Yeah I know keep positive.

"Mary-Beth is that you?" Carson asked in a whisper. How he changed and got dressed is beyond me but now he sat only inches away. Dropping my head to the ground, I somehow felt defeated. "I can't believe you came out to protect me." I raised my head and cocked it to the side, could he seriously believe that was the reason. "Okay not me but your sister's. I didn't think you'd come out of hiding." Just then I wanted to transform back but with him in the same room and me not having any clothes, I wasn't about to do that. "Would you please transform back, I need to talk to you." I shook my head, no. Laying back down, I closed my eyes. The tears I knew I'd cry would only come from my human eyes. The tiger I was now wouldn't cry for such measly things.

"Carson." Rachel whispered. Lifting my head up to the sound of her voice. I walked over to the window and looked out. From high in the trees and it being dark outside, she wouldn't be able to see me. I looked back at Carson then back to the window. Back and forth until he finally got the message. Standing up himself, he walked over and looked. His hand brushing against my fur. It felt nice and I felt a purr coming up my throat but quickly squashed it, don't get me wrong but it just isn't right.

"How did you hear her calling me?" He asked still looking out the window. This had me shaking my head again, how is it that he's a true natured but can't hear what I can? "I'm going to find out what she wants then I'll be back." I shrugged my shoulders and laid back down. Wherever they talked it wouldn't matter. I could still hear them.

"Rachel I'm here." Carson said. I heard her heart beat a little faster but his didn't this time and I couldn't figure out why.

"Who was the tiger? And why didn't you help me when I asked?" She was crying and her words came out bunched together. Still I heard every one.

"You have nothing to fear. The tiger is on our side. That's why I didn't come to you. She wasn't trying to hurt you but protect you. Please listen to me." His voice was strained so I figured she must be walking away.

"No, Carson. I finally see it, now. You've found someone that is the same as you are so you don't need me anymore." She cried harder. This upset me for many reasons. One being the fact that she knew what he was and didn't say anything and two because she thought that I wanted him. There are others but these two seemed to be the most important ones. Jumping out the window, I stalked up to them. Scaring her into his arms once again. Proving that he cared about her.

The only thing I could think of doing to show her who I was, was transforming but not back into my human self. But into an animal she knew. Walking away, I felt the air shift. When I stepped back, I was once again the panther I loved so much. I thought maybe she'd remember me from the other night but it didn't have that kind of effect on her. It was an opposite effect.

"See that proves my point. She can turn into a panther like you can." Rachel said and pushed away from him more. Shaking my head, I was beyond all reasonable explanations now and just growled. A loud and long ear piercing growl. Watching both of them cover their ears and shut their eyes. I took that precise moment to leave. Running fast and hard into the trees. Gone before they even knew it.

Now it didn't matter where I went just as long as it was far away from here. I ran until I couldn't anymore and found a tall branch. Climbing onto it, I slept. I have to admit, sleeping out in the wilderness like this makes for a whole new camping experience. I could hear every animal that passed underneath me and over head. Whenever I'd hear this my eyes would pop open and I'd glance towards the sky or down to earth. Being in the middle was kind of fun but being alone, wasn't.

With what little sleep I did get, I dreamed of places I'd love to see. Just as the sun was beginning to rise, that's when my eyes opened and stayed open. Seeing everything for the first time once again. This sensation never got old.

After stretching, I climbed down the tree and headed out. Now picking a direction was a different story. All I knew was I didn't want to go back. Maybe in a couple days I'd return and sign over the house to Rachel and Tamara, empty my accounts and pack my belongings. Do it all in a way so that no one would know I'd ever been there. It did sound like a good plan. But saying and doing are two different things.

Picking the direction that smelled the best and taking off. I let the wind blow through my fur and comfort me in more ways than anyone else has ever. It's sad but true. I kept pretty much in the trees. Until like everything else they thinned out too. With no concealment to hide in, I waited until dark to cross the open land. This was the most dangerous for me. I'd be easy to spot by any hunter and shot with no skill at all.

I scoped out the land before hand, looking for animals and what knots. I wasn't hungry but a meal on the go didn't sound to bad. I laid down in the cover and watched. The sun set a lot sooner where I was and in the dark the nightlife really came out. First I saw eyes. Yellow ones like mine. Then I heard the growl. Standing up, I jumped on the closest branch and watched. Not wanting to get to close to whatever was down there. I wasn't scared just cautious, that's what I told myself anyway. Before my eyes this yellow eyed creature transformed into a human. Quickly I looked up and saw that the moon was full so that explained that.

"Daddy, daddy. A pretty kitty." The little boy exclaimed. Did he just call me a pretty kitty? Okay, dokey. "Can I touch it?" He asked.

Looking down at him, I shook my head no. He couldn't possibly be serious. His father wherever he may be, hopefully knows better than this young one.

"Nate, where's the kitty?" His father asked coming out from somewhere else. Honestly I wasn't paying attention to him. My attention was on his son and not in a bad way but more of a nurturing way. If you'd call it that.

"There daddy. There." Nate exclaimed, pointing up to where I was. The boy was jumping up and down with a brunch of excitement. Heck if I could bottle up what he had, I'd make it that much longer. Dropping my head on the branch, I closed my eyes. I knew the boy wouldn't be able to reach me way up here so me doing this wouldn't bother anyone.

"No son we can't touch the panther and yes your right she is pretty." His father said. "Nate why don't you go to your favorite spot and I'll meet you there in a minute." I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke his child's name. But also sadness there too.

"Okay daddy." Nate said and soon he was gone. I could tell by the change in the air. He'd transformed back into whatever he was before.

"I am sorry about my son's rudeness. He's a youngen and still learning." He said this then became very quiet. For a moment I thought he left too. Opening my eyes again, I saw that he hadn't. But he did move away from me. With no intentions of climbing back down this tree until he left, I stayed where I was. Only moving my eyes from looking at him to where his son had gone. That's when I caught glimpse of something I'm all to familiar with. My head shot straight up, I leaped down from the branch and took off running. I didn't know if he'd follow or not but Nate did not deserve what he was about to get. He is young and would not survive. That much I knew.

Sprinting out into the clearing, I'd caught sight of the boy. There were others around him now, others that looked to be the same age. Terror shot through me as I took off faster. When the first shot rang out, I made sure it hit me and no one else. Biting the bullet as people say, is so off. It's more like taking one for the team.

I caught the bullet in my chest sending me staggering but not falling down. My sights were now on the hunter. Eying him, I took off in his direction. Seeing red now, I was going for the kill. I stalked close by him and pounced just as he was taking aim at another kid. The gun went off but didn't hit anyone this time. He shot the tree he was hiding behind as he fell dead to the earth. Oh how much I wanted to eat but the pain from being shot again had me doubled over. I laid next to the dead hunter and this time closed my eyes and kept them closed.

When my eyes finally did open, I jolted up at the sounds of whispers all around me. But there was no one in this room with me. I wasn't on the forest floor like I'd thought but in someone's bed. I tensed up for a split second before remembering the reason why I was here. Well I don't quite understand why I'm laying in someone's bed but I do remember being shot. The proof I had of this and believe me, I have to have proof is the eminence pain radiating from my chest. Something's not right. I should have healed at least a little bit by now but the bandages that were wrapped tightly around my chest were soaked in blood.

"Tell us again how you met, Sean." I didn't know who'd said this but she sounded young.

Listening but also carefully unwrapping myself. I needed to see for myself why I still felt tremendous pain and why I was still bleeding. Nothing like this has ever happened before or at least that I care to remember. If my body didn't heal itself like it does, I'd be riddled with bullet holes. I think I've been shot more times than the average person's heart beats in one day.

"Marissa I've told this story many times. Why doesn't someone else take a turn in telling another story?" I figured this voice belonged to Sean. The same voice I kind of remember hearing last night. Wait was it really last night? I don't even know how long I've been here.

"Oh Sean. It's a beautiful story. Please for me won't you tell us again." The young girl said in a soothing but pleading voice. Beautiful story, huh. She must be talking about someone else. She had to be. Please make her be talking about someone else. My pleadings of course would go unheard because I never spoke them out loud.

"I'm sorry. I can't....not now." Sean said. His voice was sadder now and held a lot of pain.

Distracted as I was, I still needed to do what I was doing. Continuing on, it felt like I'd been pulling this bandage off for days. Whoever had wrapped me up either didn't know what they were doing or was scared I'd die. Either or it didn't matter. When I finally got to the last wrap, the pain intensified and I yipped. Covering my mouth with my hand, I didn't want anyone walking in. First of all the clothing someone dressed me in was really tight. Talk about wearing a second skin, my god. And second because I don't know these people from your average Joe. No offense to anyone named Joe. And last by not least, I don't react appropriately when I'm in pain.

"Sean don't leave. I'm sorry, I will not ask for you to repeat that story again. Please Sean." The young girl said in pain herself. But for different reasons. I heard the door open and shut a couple of times and thought that I was alone.

Carefully I climbed down off the bed and when my feet touched the carpeted floor, I lost my balance. Falling to the floor with a soft thud but this time I bit my tongue. No need to have someone run in here and see me like this. But the door opened anyway with a squeaking sound and my eyes found the silhouette of a young boy. The room I was in had a soft light on but the light coming in from the outside room was so much brighter and was making my head spin. I tried to watch him, to see what he was doing but with my eyes shielded from the door, it was hard. I did heard the door shut again and thought that maybe he'd left.

"Thank you." He whispered, kneeling down to my side. His hand gently touched my arm and I turned my head to see him. Nate smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "My mommy did the same thing but that was a long time ago. She died." I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I wish I could have been here for her as well. She sounds like a really nice mommy." I said soothing him.

"My mommy was the best, mommy ever." He said with a huge smile. I'm glad he's able to smile and remember only the best about her. I wish I could sometimes, too. About my mommy but I don't know her and probably never will.

"I want to hear all about your mommy but first I need your help. Do you like games?" I asked trying to peak his interest. What's strange is I've never been like this before and I don't know why I'm being like this now.

"Oh yes." He squealed. I put one finger over my lips indicating to him that this was a quiet game.

"First I need you to find the strongest stick you can. One that won't break, okay?" He nodded. "Then bring it back to me." I said with a smile matching his. "Just remember Nate this is a quiet game." I added to make sure he understood. He tip toed out of the room and shut the door behind him so quietly to show me that he could be quiet.

"Son, what are you doing?" Sean asked from outside. This made me question what I was doing. Was it right?

"I'm playing a game, daddy." Nate said.

"Okay, have fun and be careful." Sean said then whispered in a voice only meant for himself, "I'm sorry Kate. I shouldn't let our story sadden me but I miss you dearly. I know you saw what happened earlier and again I should have been more careful, I'm sorry. I should have been the one shot and not this young girl who's dieing in our bed. I'm so ashamed with myself."

"Daddy don't cry." Nate said and I could hear the tears in his voice too.

I managed to pull myself up and looked around the room. Everything I need was in here except the mirror but I could live without it, this time. Cringing at the thought that just crossed my mind but honestly I don't belong here. As soon as I can go, am gone. I won't be a burden for anyone. But just the thought of leaving Nate didn't sit well. I've only known him for a couple hours but still it feels like a lifetime. What is wrong with me? I need to get a grip.

Just my luck the first door I opened inside this room was a bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat, I reached over and pulled the towel rod down. Biting it, I rummaged through the drawer and found tweezers. I think my luck is changing. Running the hot water, I put them under it. Taking a deep breath, I dug in. I had nothing but a towel to keep the blood for going all over the place and I hoped that would be okay. If not, I'd buy them more. Anything, I don't care right now. I was losing blood fast but I didn't stop. Digging deeper, I finally found the bullet. For some reason it seemed like the pain doubled as I took it out. Slowly but surely I saw what had caused me so much trouble. The bullet itself was one that if made right should have exploded on impact. Inside should have about a hundred tiny silver pellets, that's what I know from experience with these kinds. And yes if your wondering, I've been shot with one that did explode and it took over a year to recover from it. I knew I'd live but I'd also prayed hard that the Lord would take me.

Relaxing a little, I let go of the towel rod. Letting it drop to the bathroom floor. Not caring if someone heard me now or not. I was too exhausted to give a hoot. I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes. The healing process had already began so all I had to do now is rest. And after hearing Sean talk to his wife about me laying in their bed, I couldn't see myself going back in there.

A couple of hours went by and the window in the bathroom showed me that it was still nighttime. I checked my wound and saw that it had all but healed. Standing up, I turned and faced the mirror. My hair looked like a birds nest and my body itself was filthy. I saw the shower in the mirror and decided on taking one. Turning on the faucet, I ran my hands under the water. About the time the water heated up and I'd just about gotten my clothes off is when the door opened.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked but I thought one of the kids were in here, playing." Sean said. He looked at me quickly then turned around and starred at the floor.

"It's okay. It is your room and you have every right to be in here. I'm just going to take a shower, if that's okay then I'll leave. I'm sorry for the trouble I brought with me." I said starring at his back then, dropping my eyes to the floor. The steam was building up in the bathroom and my body ached to be clean. Climbing inside, I took off the remaining clothes and washed myself.

After a few minutes, I turned the water off and climbed out. The steam was thick and I couldn't see in front of me so reaching out, I searched for the towel. My hands caught the arm of someone making me and whoever it was jump back and gasp. Immediately I felt the need to apologize. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I can't see in all the steam."

"It's okay, dear. I just came in to help you get dressed." A woman said. Her voice sounded old and wise and as much as I wanted to run away now, I couldn't. "I'll leave the towel right here for you and when your done, I'll be in the bedroom."

"Thank you." I said a little to late. She'd already shut the door and I was left wondering why these people were being so nice to me. I turned to the mirror once again and finally saw myself. "Mary-Beth it could be worse. They could have left you where you were. They could have turned their backs on you and broke your heart. Or worse they could have stolen you and lied to you, your entire life." My pep talk wasn't helping only bringing unwanted tears. I'm just glad my voice wasn't above a whisper while saying this. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. My life is what it is, there's nothing I can do to change the past.

After looking in the mirror a little while longer, I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. "I found some of Kate's clothes for you to wear, dear. I'll lay them here on the bed so you can change and then if you want, you can come out and meet the rest of the family. Their very eager to meet you." She said with a sad smile. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Shirley." She smiled brighter this time. Probably remembering something good.

"Thank you so much Shirley for your kindness but I can't wear Kate's clothes. It's too soon. I don't want to be a reminder." I said and looked down at the floor. Not being able to meet her eyes. I reached around the clothes and grabbed the blanket. Wrapping myself in it, I walked to the corner and sat, starring out the window. Shirley stood there for a minute then shrugged her shoulder and walked out. What more could she say? Really there was nothing to say.

The door opened again but this time I didn't look to see who had come in. Feeling like a new attraction at a zoo that everyone had to look at. That's how many times the door opened or at least it felt like that to me. I could if I wanted to turn into something now but why and where would I go? The moon was full so transformation would be quicker but I had no desire. Starring up at it I felt the silent tears stream down my cheeks. Why I was crying, I didn't have the answer to that either.

"Um mm....my grandma asked me to ask you if your hungry." Nate said from the doorway. Dropping my head in my hands without saying a word to hide the tears. "It's okay. Please don't cry." He whispered next to me. Feeling his arms wrap themselves around me, he placed his head on my shoulder and cried with me. This only made me cry harder but I couldn't hold him. I couldn't form a bond with him because it would only make leaving him that much harder.

When my crying subsided, I noticed that Nate had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful....like an angel. I picked him up and placed him softly on the bed. Curling up next to him because his hands were still clinging to me and I couldn't pull him off. The truth is I didn't want to. Brushing his hair behind his ear with my fingers. I sang him a lullaby that I used to sing to Rachel and Tamara when they were little.

"Do you know where my son is?" Sean asked someone in the other room. I guess having him in here with me wasn't a good idea after all. I should have told someone he was in here.

"I sent him in to ask....you know what I never did get her name but he's in your room." Shirley said. I guess I never did tell her or anyone else my name. Go figure. To many attachments come from people knowing to much. "She won't wear Kate's clothes so we'll have to find her something else. I just hope someone has something that will fit her. You know she's bigger in one department than anyone else here is."

"Mother!" Sean said with shock.

"Sorry, thinking out loud." Shirley said and then laughed probably at the expression on her son's face. But that's only my guess. Hell, I'd be shocked too if my mom said something like that.

Surprisingly enough I didn't hear the door open but I did hear his sigh. "You know I haven't seen him like this for a long time. He won't even sleep with me without crying for his momma. And now look at him." Shirley said from behind Sean. Seeing their faces in the darkness was enough to break anyone's heart. I watched Sean walk around the bed and tuck in his son.

Pulling myself out from under Nate's grip and off the bed. The blanket tangled in between my legs and I almost fell on my butt. Somehow Sean made it over to me, catching me before I hit. The way he'd caught me put my face very close to his. Looking down I whispered, "thank you." Unwrapping my hands from him, I took a step back. For some reason I felt the need to check on Nate one last time. Leaning over, I kissed his forehead and whispered, "you be good for me." It felt natural to say this.

"I will momma. I love you." He whispered back. It was loud enough for Sean to hear and it broke my heart all over again to see the look on his face. Feeling the tears building up again, I moved out of his grip and closer to the door.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Leaving the room for the first time. The outside room I walked into was now empty. So I continued until I made it outside. The neighborhood was crowded with cars all up and down the street. Walking along the porch, I found a dark corner and sat down. Wrapping the blanket even tighter around me because the night's air was colder here. I rested my head on my knees and starred off into the night. Wondering what my sister's were doing and if they were safe. If they even cared that I wasn't there anymore. If Mich and Damon were still hunting me. And mostly how I could be so stupid to bring hunter's anywhere near others. I truly thought I was running somewhere where no one else was. But no, I had to bring them to a family that's grieved a lot all ready. To a boy who's lost his mother and a man who's lost the love of his life. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back. Releasing my aggression here, this close wouldn't be wise. Plus there's too many people around right now.

"I want to personally thank you for saving my grandson's life. Even though I don't know you, I really am truly thankful you were there that night. Losing Kate was hard but to almost loss Nate also would have killed me. So really you saved two lives that night." Shirley said. She walked outside and sat down on the bench. Swinging lightly and looking up at the same night's sky.

"It's my fault this happened. I should be the one apologizing to them for bringing the hunter here. I didn't know where I was headed all I knew is I didn't want to go back. And now I've brought my problems to your family. It's not safe around me and I need to leave. I just don't know where to go." I spoke in broken whispers.

"Don't be foolish, you didn't bring the hunter here. We do on rare occasions have hunters but you didn't bring this one." She said clearly.

"But I did. I knew this hunter by name. Andy was from my hometown and I knew full well that he was hunting panthers. With that being my preferred animal, I should have known he'd follow me." I said with conviction.

"If all of this is true then tell me one thing. Why did you risk your life for someone you didn't know?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's the way I am, I guess. I've been shot so many times by hunters that intended for their prey to be someone else but instead they shot me. I heal faster than most. But also because I feel there's nothing for me to live for....I keep hoping that one day....one of the bullets will kill me." I said this with shock. I've never told anyone my true feeling about this before and why was I telling her. Who knows. "I don't have a real family like yours. No children, friends, relatives, nothing holding me here. Being alone is a pitiful excuses for being alive. The only thing I remember about my past is my name and regardless of the people that raised me. I never changed it." I thought about telling her my name then thought against it.

"If you'll tell me your name then I won't have to call you dear anymore." She said smiling.

"If I tell you my name and the hunter's ask if you've seen me....calling me by name. Then you can honestly tell them you don't know anyone by that name. It's the only way I can protect your family. It's the only thing left for me to do." I said, looking up at her now. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"I understand. Really I do. My other son said the same thing as he left, running away with what he called his problems. But you can't always run away. Sometimes you have to stand up and fight." She said. The glittering in her eyes were tears. Running freely down her cheeks.

"Carson told me that before I left home. But he's wrong. Having hunter's shooting at you and your loved ones is worse than taking them somewhere else and dealing with them." I said, shaking my head.

"You know my son Carson?" She asked wide eyed. Oh god, what do I tell her.

"Mom, I thought I heard you out here. Why don't you come inside? Nate's asleep so you can talk in the living room where it's warm." Sean said stepping out onto the porch. I could kiss him for coming out when he did. Perfect timing. He walked over to where I was and reached his hand out for me. Grabbing it I let him help me up.

"Thank you for coming out when you did. You saved me from saying something I'm sure no one wants to hear." I whispered because Shirley hadn't gone in the house yet.

"My brother broke your heart, didn't he?" He said with a hint of anger.

"In more ways than you think." I whispered looking at the ground. Sean reached his arm around my waist and I felt comforted but still for me it didn't seem right. Kate was who he held like this not me. _Don't get to comfortable Mary-Beth remember you won't be here that long._ This thought kept repeating it's self over and over all night long.

"I'd say I'm sorry....to truly mean it....but I don't. It's nothing against you but I hate him. He left three years ago when Kate was killed. He didn't even tell us that it happened. Nate and some of his friends found her, he thought she was sleeping. Again I'm sorry for making you feel bad but I can't apologize for him because of what he is." He said this with rage.

"Wait one minute. Where did this happen? And when?" I asked backing away from him. Hearing him talking about this side of Carson had me concerned for my sister's. But also brought up memories that I've tried so hard to keep hidden.

"I can show you were it happened. I go there a lot myself. As for when, it happened in late spring, three years ago." He said then as if for the first time tonight, he really looked at my face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Three years ago in late spring." I said mostly to myself. This can't be right. "I was there that day." I whispered.

"What do you mean, you were there that day? You saw my wife die!" His voice rose towards the end.

"I remember bits and pieces of that day but not everything. That's one of the darkest days of my life and until now, I've never even tried remembering it." I said as the memory flooded my mind. Sending me falling in a heap on the porch. Curling up in a ball as my body ached from the memory.

"Your just like him. Never said a word to anyone about what happened." He said and walked away. _Maybe I am, _I thought.

"I remember her face as she stood over me smiling. I remember her words as she spoke to me softly. I remember her tears as they fell from her eyes. I remember her prays as my eyes closed and I saw no more." I cried these words out softly to no one but myself. The bullet that was meant for her, hit me instead just like the one I took for Nate. What happened to her afterward only Carson knows. And even if I explain it this way, Sean will never understand.

I stayed outside until all was quiet then left. Leaving the blanket folded on the bench along with the towel. I thought about leaving a note but what would I say? What _could_ I say? There was nothing more to say.

Transforming back into a panther didn't feel right so I turned into something I've never been before. Every animal I could think of had something similar to my favorite one. And then I thought what sweet revenge it would be to change into what Kate was. She truly was a one of a kind, the only cheetah I knew of anyway and now I was one. Hmm....let me think. What would Carson do if he saw me like this? Well, lets find out, shall we.

I ran back home, following my own trail at full speed. Slowing only when I came to the front yard and staying in the trees. I saw the truck and the car I'd played with only days ago. They were junk now. A laugh escaped my lips, I couldn't stop it even if I tried.

Looking at the house, it didn't look like anyone was home and if they were they hadn't made their way outside yet. I stalked around the tree line and waited for him. Payback for what he did to me. I remember that day so much better now. Thinking of it as I made my way back here, made what I had in store for him that much easier to deal with.

"Carson I told you leave me alone!" Rachel screamed. Shortly after I heard her voice the front door opened and she ran out with tears in her eyes. She ran so close to me, I could have reached out and touched her. "Mary-Beth I wish you could hear me. I'm sorry for what I said. I really need you, please come back." She whispered as she sat down and cried.

Hearing this made me angry. I wanted to leap out from where I was and kill him now but I had to wait. _Patience, Mary-Beth, patience._ My pep talks really need to be evaluated by a professional because they're not doing me any good. I know I'm talking to myself again but it's better than attacking. Plus the more upset I get the more focused I'll be when I do get my hands on him.

The day was slowly coming to an end and the only person I've seen is Rachel. I started pacing further away now. Walking back and forth now until I'd pretty much made my own path this way too. This waiting game would normally drive me crazy but right now I was enjoying myself, a little too much.

Now that I had found the perfect spot to perch myself on, I could see the house and surrounding properties without much movement. Eying everything like a hawk. Nothing would get past me, not while Carson is still breathing. That was my mission. When the moon came out so did the nightlife. With creatures stirring all around. My ears were perked and moved whenever I'd hear something but as quickly as this happened, they'd once again focus on the house. Everything that passed underneath me was either to small to deal with or a man. Wait a minute, I looked down and noticed who it was.

Jumping from the branch, I landed in front of him. Looking Sean in the eyes in this form wasn't what I wanted him to see. Shaking my head no and nudging him to back off but all he did was pat my head. I didn't know how else to tell him that this was not his fight without alerting someone that I was here. So I run off deeper into the trees. When I figured I was far enough, I changed back.

"Sean you can't be here. Please leave." I whispered. He walked over to me and wrapped a blanket around me. I had totally forgotten that I now stood in front of him naked. His arm dropped to his sides after and he shook his head. "Fine. You want to hear what I saw happen that day? The situation was much the same, your wife was hunting with Carson but I didn't know him by that name yet. I watched them carefully because something just didn't feel right. It was the same feeling I had when I watched Nate the other night. I didn't move at first, I was more stunned with what I saw than anything else. Your wife was a cheetah, the first one I'd ever seen and Carson a panther but all the sudden he changed back into a human. For reasons unknown to me, he took off running towards the trees. At the same time he did this, I run towards her. Of course my animal of choice is a panther as well so I figured she probably thought I was Carson coming back. Then there was a shot and I fell. I remember your wife very clearly. I remember everything about her now. And I also remember turning my head just before my eyes closed and seeing Carson with the gun in his hand. He's the one that fired the shot that took me over a year to recover from. I'm sorry I tried but I couldn't help your wife. I don't even know what happened to her until you said something on the porch earlier. And I only told this to you because you should know but also because this fight is not yours. You need to go home." I whispered as that memory replayed that day in my mind.

"Mary-Beth is that you?" Tamara asked. I saw her walking into the trees just a few feet away from me. I didn't know what to do. I should have stayed where I was and not done anything at all.

"Tamara what are you doing out here? Does Carson know your here?" I asked. The second one is more important and I really needed to know the answer to it.

"He doesn't know I'm out here. I snuck out just like I used to do with you." She said smiling through her tears. "I can't live with him anymore. Mary-Beth please don't leave again." I cried with her as the anger inside built up. Hugging her tightly, I didn't want to let go.

Sean stood over to the side and didn't say a word. I paid close attention to him. Seeing him fall apart right in front of me. "Tamara take Sean and go. I'm staying this time. Tell me one thing though, where's your sister and how many others are in the house?" I asked pulling away from her to look at her face.

"Rachel is in her room, Carson drugged her to shut her up. She's been yelling and screaming since you left. Carson on the other hand has been sleeping in your room. He says it's the only way he can be closer to you. Other than the two of them, there are two more. But at night, the others come. And that so called fight that you saw between him and the wolves wasn't really a fight. It was supposed to bring you out into the open. We messed up his plan by walking outside. He was going to kill you that night. I'm sorry Mary-Beth, I should have told you this." Her voice was shaky. Wrapping her arms around herself for support.

"Promise me, Tamara that you will keep yourself hidden and safe. That means staying away from me until _I_ come to you. Please don't follow me or look for me, I will find you." I stated and waited for her answer. With a simply nod of her head, I received the answer I wanted. "Sean, promise me you'll take care of Tamara. If something happens to me and I don't make it back out. Promise me you'll keep her safe." He quickly nodded which was good enough for me.

My whole body started shaking and I couldn't hold it off any longer. Forget turning back into a cheetah that wasn't what I was in the mood to be, something bigger and more dangerous. Throwing the blanket off after deciding which animal I wanted to be and walking further into the trees. I turned in front of the both of them. What they saw when the air finally cleared was a Kodiak bear. One of the largest animals I could think of with brute force and an angry temper. Tamara backed away quickly and to my surprise so did Sean. I looked at Sean a little longer, cocked my head to the side, nodding once and slowly made my way towards the house.

"Mary-Beth..." Tamara started to yell.

"Shhhh." Sean said. God bless his heart for staying with her.

"You seem like a nice guy and I don't really know you. But honestly if you care anything for my sister, you won't let her go alone. They'll kill her. I've seen them kill, they're lethal." She cried.

"Have you ever seen your sister kill?" Sean asked.

"I've never seen Mary-Beth do anything until right now. She's kept her secret just that a secret. So I guess the answer is no." She said. Thank god for my super hearing, that's the only way I heard what they were saying.

"Mom take Tamara with you back to the house. Keep her safe. I have to stop Mary-Beth." Sean said. His mother was there as well, but how? And stop me, why?

I hadn't quite made it out of the trees when Sean came running up to me. I knew he was there before he even reached out. The smell that I was smelling from the air tonight made me sit down where I was and not move. The air was thick with different scents that made my nose twitch. Maybe I should think about how to go about what I'm planning a little more.

I could see Sean looking at me more intently. I don't think he understands what made me stop and being a bear, I can't explain to him my reasons. "Mary-Beth, I can't let you do this. We need to leave before we're found. Carson doesn't play fair and if you go inside the house, I'm almost certain you won't come out. And your sister, as long as she doesn't piss him off too much, should be okay. We _will_ come back and get her, I promise you. But you going in alone would be suicide." Sean whispered next to me. Sitting on the ground as well. And just when all seriousness evaded me, I thought if someone saw us like this, they'd surely be taken away in a straight jacket. A bear and a man sitting next to each other, with the man talking and the bear actually listening. It would sound crazy but that's exactly what we're doing.

A snort come out of my mouth when he said he can't let me do this. Who does he think he is? He doesn't know me well enough to say that. I should be angry but I'm not and it's really bothering me. And then to put a cherry on top he had to tell me that this would be a suicide mission. Something I've always hoped for but even knowing this, I couldn't make myself move. If I moved he wouldn't stop me. Okay he'd try but he'd fail as well.

I dropped my eyes from his and stood up. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I turned my body around and walked back into the trees. Hanging my head low to the ground, I felt ashamed and defeated. No one's ever talked me out of fighting for what I believe in and then I meet Sean and in one speech. I'm done for.

Walking along the same trail that lead me back to the clearing. I plopped myself down on the ground and made no effort to move. I was now acting like the throw rug I'd talked so much about. I felt washed up, beaten and thrown out to dry. Everything a bear ever dreams of being. Yea, me.

"Daddy, daddy. Tamara played games with me. She's really nice. Can she stay with us?" Nate exclaimed, bouncing up and down. His smile should have done something for me. Anything. But I couldn't even force myself to look at him. The feeling of loss was too great.

"I think she'll probably have to at least for a little while." Sean said. I heard his voice in the distance. Letting out a deep breath and feeling myself sinking closer to the earth.

"Who's the bear?" Nate asked. He's always so curious. First wanting to touch the panther and now the bear. He is very brave for such a youngen. I have to admit.

"That's Mary-Beth. You remember the panther well she's the same person." Sean said trying to explain who I was.

"Wow, daddy. She's just like us." Nate said and I perked up a little. Not enough for someone to notice but enough for me. What did he mean like us? Us who? Sean and Nate are.....Wait. One. Minute.

**Chapter 4**

As the sun rose and the fur on my back started heating up, I finally got the answer to a question of my own I wanted to know for a long time. Why is it that you only see bears at night? Or in a well shaded place? Because when the sun rises all the heat from the rays absorb into the fur and it really starts to burn. Talk about getting a sun tan from the inside, out. Argh!

Picking myself up from where I'd plopped down the night before, I run as fast as my legs would take me back into the shelter of the trees. God what I wouldn't give for some clothes right now or even a blanket. If I have to I'll change into something else but being daylight, I'd be surely shot dead. And thinking about last night that didn't sound that bad. Dropping back down on the ground where I was because the memory was now flooding back in.

Last night couldn't have gone worse. I didn't even get the chance to do anything. I saved no one last night and for that reason alone, I should walk out into the open field and wait to be shot.

"Mary-Beth, I brought you some clothes if you want to change." Sean said in a whisper. I wanted to growl at him, tell him to leave. I don't know how many times I've told everyone that it's not safe around me. But still no one listens.

I didn't look at him when he placed the clothes in front of me. I didn't see anything but the insides of my eyelids. His scent was strong so I knew where he was at all times but that's all. I didn't try to listen in on the conversations he was having with himself or someone else. I didn't even try hear his unspoken thoughts. Not wanting any of it anymore.

"I don't understand why you listened to me last night. Why you changed your mind and walked away. You seemed so strong and determined then and now you seem defeated. I told you we'd go back for your sister. I made a promise and I _will_ not break it." Sean said. I know I said I didn't want to listen but that doesn't stop me from hearing him speak. I'm just glad with him, I can't hear his thoughts as well.

I lifted my head. He didn't understand anything. Growling at him just once seemed to release some anger but not much. I wasn't angry with him but his words. After doing this I dropped my head back down with a loud thud. Hitting my head on the ground seemed to relieve excess pressure that was building up but it also gave me a headache. And for the size of my head, it was a massive headache. Shit it hurts!! Note to self when in bear mode. Do. Not. Slam. Head. On. Ground. Ooooouch!!

"Please don't do that. It echo's through the trees. If Nate sees you doing that then he'll try and probably knock himself out or better yet he'll knock himself silly." Sean said with a smile. Laughing to better the mood, I guess.

Pushing myself up, I walked behind some bushes and changed. The clothes that Sean had brought me were snug but fit. "Could you explain something to me and I'm just curious. Nate is he your child?" I asked still hiding behind the bushes. I was trying to see if the shirt would stretch a little, give me some breathing room.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?" Sean asked. I saw the look on his face and it made me think twice about bringing it up. But it is what I truly want.

"Kate didn't look like she'd had any children. She never said anything about children to me. Is she he's mother?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask another question in return. Like why would my wife tell you anything because I thought you only saw her that one time. Yeah that would be my downfall because I don't have an answer to that.

"What do you mean she didn't look like she had any children? What are you trying to imply?" Sean said aggressively. Oh crap, here we go. Right on, Mary-Beth, well done. Yippee fucking ay!

I walked out from behind the bushes and made my slow approach towards him. I know how I get when I'm upset so looking at him right now, he's not that far off from changing into something and attacking me. I need to be on my guard. Here stands a man in front of me that's not afraid of showing his true self. "The reason I stopped last night was because....."

"Don't you dare change the subject! Tell me what your saying!" He yelled, interrupting me. His hands started shaking slightly at his side. And for me I took a deep breath and started again.

"The reason I stopped night last was because of the air. The smells around me told me I was too late. My sister Rachel died because your brother gave her an overdose of whatever drug he thought would shut her up. And the reason I ask about Kate being Nate's mother is because she was there last night as well. Her scent was coming from inside the house and I heard her voice. If she's truly his mother then why isn't she with him now. Then that brings us to who you found dead in late spring, three years ago." I said with my own aggression.

"Kate is my wife and I would know if my wife gave birth to our child or not. I saw her laying on the ground that day dead. Don't you dare to tell I'm wrong!" He said starting in a whisper and growing louder.

"Well Mister I know it all, I bet you didn't know this. Kate had a sister. A twin sister. They were identical twins. That means they look exactly alike, dumb ass. Her name was Katherine or Kat for short." I stated then turned my back on him. Walking out into the field where I sat down and watched the sunrise. I don't know why all the sudden I'd remembered this but I did.

I heard his footsteps as he walked away from me. I was still pretty pissed off and couldn't stop the words that come out of my mouth. "How is it that Nate is exactly like you, a true natured when Kate and her sister Kat were Celtens? Please explain to me, how does a True Natured and a Celten produce another True Natured?" Woohooo, I'm on a roll to getting my ass kicked now. I could feel the air changing and I knew any minute he'd come at me. With my back to him, I couldn't see and I wasn't sure if I wanted to either. Praying that it would be quick. This is after all what I wanted, though he didn't know it. He'd be doing me a favor.

"SEAN DON'T YOU DARE!!" Shirley screamed. Ugh, where did she come from. I turned to see her running my way. "You wouldn't do that to Nate now would you? He's become attached to her and seeing her hurt would break his heart. Knowing you were the one who hurt her, would tear your relationship apart." She continued in a soothing way.

"I can't take this, she's implying I don't know who my wife was or who my child's mother is. I can't be around her right now." He said and walked away, shaking his head.

"Mary-Beth explain to me why your saying these things to him." She said looking at me hard.

"He needs to understand. I can see that you already knew this but what I don't understand is why didn't you tell him?" I asked. Confused by the fact that she already knew but why would she kept it a secret. What was so wrong not to tell her own son something important like this? What was the big secret?

"There are some things that are better left unsaid. You of all people should understand that. You have more secrets than I have friends. And I see some of your memory has returned to you. But when the rest does then you'll understand why I've done this." She said and paused to think. Raising her hand to her forehead and tapping it then she looked at me again. "I can't see any other way around this. I'm sorry but your no longer welcome in our home. I know Nate will be upset but I'll deal with him, myself. Please don't come back, you've caused enough trouble."

"I wasn't planning on coming anywhere near your family so you don't have to worry about that. And soon you won't have to worry about seeing me again either. Good luck to you and your family, may you all live a long and happy life." I said and stood up. Turning my back on her, I walked out into the open field and towards the sunrise.

Just when I thought I was far enough away from everyone else, I stopped. By looking at the sun I could tell it was mid morning but that was about it. Oh and it was freaking hot. The sweat hung to me, adding extra weight that I didn't need or want. I started walking slower because of this but mostly because of the heat. I started seeing things that I knew weren't really there. Like a lake in the middle of the field and every time I thought I was close enough to it, it would disappear little by little. What the hell? I wanted water so badly and here it was just out of reach. Like most things in my life.

I wanted so badly to change but I couldn't find the strength inside me to do that. Taking one last step, I collapsed on the ground. To tired to move or even get up, I just laid there. Closing my eyes and quickly I was out.

I woke to something licking my face. Whatever it was had really bad breath. Something no one should ever smell....in their life. Wooh momma, talk about needing a breath mint badly. Good god all mighty, I can't breath. The licking was getting worse and I think some slobber went up my nose. Ugh....I tried moving but I couldn't. Great. "Shoo. Go away. Ugh....I can't breath." I said in a low dry voice.

Trying as I may I couldn't open my eyes. What is going on? I tried again to move my body and this time did a little but of course not enough to really be able to do anything. "Mary-Beth open your eyes." I heard the voice but couldn't place it. Was I talking to myself again? That's never a good sign. Professional help that's what I need.

"Mary-Beth please open your eyes. I want....no....I need you to do this for me." The voice said again. And even though I heard it clearly, I still couldn't figure out if it was male or female. Strange, right?

"Nope. Not going to happen. Great not only am I talking to myself but I'm also arguing with myself and out loud no doubt. Straight jacket here I come." I said thinking the voice I was hearing was coming from my own head. That would explain why I couldn't figure out if it was male or female. That's a good excuse for me. How about you?

"Logan she's talking to herself again. I told you we should have gotten her out of the sun sooner. The minute we saw her walking we should have pulled her out. I think she has heat stoke. That can kill her." The voice spoke again.

"Oh yea. That's exactly what I want, please let that happen." I said really happy now. I think I actually smiled. I welcomed death with opened arms.

"Logan you need to get in here now!!" The voice screamed. I wondered who Logan was. Could he be another voice in my head. How many voices did I have?

"Shelby I'm right here. You don't have to scream." Another voice said. Awesome now I have two names to two different voices in my head. Logan and Shelby, talk about split personalities.

"Hmm....is there anyone else in this head of mine? If there is, please speak now or forever hold your peace." I said laughing at myself. I'm pretty sure I'm in hell because in heaven things like this don't happen. That's what I've been taught anyway.

"Logan, Shelby I followed Kate as far as the house but she's not there alone. There's about....I guess....around ten or more with her." This time I heard his voice clearly. With the mention of Kate, I knew I wasn't talking to myself anymore. Because I'd never have said her name, never again. She's caused me nothing but pain and loss.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The little shelter (the only name I could think of for what I was in), was nestled deep in the trees. For the roof was made out of tree branches and the floor was dirt. But something about being here felt familiar. Like I'd been here before a long time ago.

I cleared my throat so I could talk but still my voice come out in a whisper. "Cody is that really you?" I looked right at him but something was different. Not only had he grown but also he looked older than he should. Like he'd survived more and seen more things than he should have.

"Mary-Beth I thought you wouldn't remember me. Not without me explaining to you who I was." He said. Walking over to embrace me with a huge smile that I'm sure will soon disappear.

"Okay enough with the embracing all ready. Tell us what you know." Logan said. I looked at him and saw that he was serious and I couldn't help wonder why.

"Logan we need to find out what Mary-Beth knows first. Then I'll tell you what I know." Cody said turning back to me and nodding. What is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean what do I know? About what exactly?" I asked confused about what he was referring to.

"Cody she doesn't know anything. Why was it so important to bring her here? To where we are, for all we know she could be playing a trick on us and your dumb enough to fall for it. I think we should kill her and set it as an example to others." Shelby said with anger.

"Now hold on a minute. I didn't ask to be brought here. And for playing a trick, how do I know your not playing one on me. Huh?" I said boring my eyes into her's. "Now as far as killing me, bring it! Bitch!" I stood up and advanced towards her.

"Um Cody aren't you going to stop this?" Logan asked, shyly in the corner.

"Nope. It's about time someone puts your girlfriend in her place." Cody said with a smile.

The air around me started changing and soon I stood on all four. Glaring at the girl standing in front of me. I smiled showing all teeth and took a step forward. I was pissed off for so many different things now, I didn't know which one to focus on.

Looking once more at the girl as she stood frozen, I shrugged and walked out. The air outside smelled different and not in a good way. This distracted me from seeing Shelby now in her form slowly approaching me. I moved the minute she swiped her claws at me. Taking the skin off my hind leg. Growling because of the pain, I pounced on her. Sending her backwards on the ground. She in turn started whining. Getting up and limping away while I stood watching. This cat fight was pathetic and didn't last as long as I hoped it would.

I saw her change back and let Logan carry her inside the shelter. Sitting on the ground myself, I let my extra senses take over. The air was thick just like the air at my house was. And nothing good ever comes out of situations like this. I eyed the surrounding trees, waiting for whoever was coming.

Everyone inside the shelter started talking and the growl that escaped my lips was meant to shut them up. I can't hear what's coming if I have to listen to them as well. Wishing there was a switch to turn them off so I could focus.

"Mary-Beth come inside. We need to talk." Cody said. No way was I moving from where I was. Something was coming, I'm sure of it. Everything was telling me it was.

The sound of leaves cracking under the weight of someone or something, I heard so clear. Standing up, I circled the shelter. Passing close to the door. Hoping to signal the others that something was wrong. And soon enough I was surrounded by cheetahs. But they weren't the ones that were inside the shelter, they were others. Lined up around the shelter.

I snarled loudly. Barring teeth and claws. Standing up straight and eying the leader. He stood in front of the group and was larger than the rest. But he didn't advance, just sat down and starred. This action took me by surprise but didn't relax my stance. I wasn't about to let my guard down, not for a minute. Knowing I probably wouldn't survive all of them but I'm sure I could take a few with me. _If I die tonight, so do most of you._ I thought this to myself.

"Mary-Beth what are you doing?" Cody asked still from inside the shelter. Dumb ass come and find out.

A snarl escaped my lips and I dug my claws into the earth. That's when Cody came outside. Jeez, what does a girl have to do to get your attention? Couldn't he tell by the scent of his own kind that something was happening outside? Couldn't he have a least come out sooner and figured out why I wasn't coming inside? Is he stupid?

"Mary-Beth I....ah. Layton it's so good to see you. So what brings you here?" Cody asked (I'm guessing again), the leader. Because he nodded when Cody said his name. "Won't you come inside and talk?" He waved his hand for Layton to enter the shelter. "Mary-Beth it's okay. He's a friend." Cody turned to me and still I didn't budge.

Taking the chance I looked at Cody and shook my head no. "What do you mean no?" He asked me. I pointed with my nose, in the direction of where the smell was the strongest and shook my head again. You know it's the hardest thing to try and communicate without talking. How do I tell him that there's still a threat? I'm not dumb enough to change back and tell him because that would put me off guard. No there has to be another way. Damn it, think.

Nothing was coming to mind on how to do what I wanted so instead I took off running. The cheetahs made a hole for me, I mean what else could they do. I wasn't heading in the direction of their leader so I wasn't threatening them. But the minute I was out and away from them, the smell was gone. Someone in their group wasn't one of them. There was something else all together and now my friend was in trouble.

Turning around I headed back to the shelter as fast as I could. Stopping before I got there, I stalked around the outside and began smelling. The first half of the cheetahs smelled like Celtens which suited me just fine. You could smell their kind from a mile away, it was funky. But to each their own. The Celtens preferred staying in their animal form rather than human but some that branched out preferred being human. That's how I meet Cody and Kat and of course later Kate.

But back to searching before I loss myself in my memories again. I started on the second half and when I got two thirds of the way through, that's when Cody finally spotted me. Eying me for a minute to see what I was doing and then he continued talking. Maybe we've teamed up before. Hold that thought. I smell that strong smell again. Turning towards the one that I'm smelling it off of and trying to signal Cody without signaling anyone else. I raised my eyes to him then back to the cheetah in front of me. It only took one time for him to know what I meant. Phew. Standing behind him, I waited for his reaction.

"Layton, it looks like you have a traitor in you group." Cody said looking right at the leader. The minute he said this the cheetah's started eying each other. Their teeth and claws came out and their eyes were wide. "Now Mary-Beth!" Cody yelled.

That was my cue and surprisingly enough I knew what to do. I pounced on the back of the cheetah standing in front of me. Bringing him to the ground. Somehow, he managed to get out from under me and the fight began. All teeth and claws. I stood with him in front of me, circling us were the rest of them. Great I find your traitor and now I'm faced with fighting him. Suits me to a tea.

I growled, pouncing forward and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. My claws dug into his back. Feeling the blood dipping off my own wounds as he fought back.

But the minute I saw his eyes I couldn't fight him anymore. Backing down and stepping away. His eyes kept me from ripping his throat out. Sean had come as a cheetah to find out if what I'd said was true. That's the only thing I could think of, of why he was here.

I shook my head at him and looked at Cody. Laying down on the ground in front, I didn't know what else to do. "Looks like he is not a traitor after all. Mary-Beth is a skilled fighter and for her to lay down only means she knows this man. She will not fight a friend." Cody said explaining my actions to the others. I watched Sean closely. He didn't understand the trouble he was in and I didn't know if I could help him if they decided that he was after all a traitor.

Layton, I could see didn't take lightly to Sean. The minute he started walking over to him, I stood up. Getting in between the two, I starred down at Layton. A hiss escaping my mouth. Over my dead body will you lay a hand on him. I don't know why all the sudden I felt very protective of him but I did.

"I wouldn't challenge her, Layton. She will defend her friend and you my friend will pay the ultimate price for it." Cody said to the leader. His words were so true. If he advanced on Sean, I would take him out.

Layton raised his paw and in one quick swopping motion, clawed my face. Hissing and growling, I attacked. Jumping on him and pinning him down. My mouth inches from his neck. And in a quick motion, it was all over. Layton laid dead in front of me and the rest of the cheetah's looked confused. None of them advanced towards me, which I'm thankful for. I hate killing another kind. Human are another story, they kill us so it's only justifiable to kill them.

After killing the leader of the cheetah's, I left. Didn't bother looking at anyone when I took off. I couldn't face the disapproval that I'm sure their faces held. I'm a monster of the worst kind. That's why I preferred to be alone. No that's why I am alone.

"Mary-Beth don't leave. You did nothing wrong. I did warn him but he's always been hard headed." Cody yelled. But his words didn't stop me. I needed time alone. I ran deeper into the trees and stopped. Laying down in the under brush, I changed back. I wanted to cry and what better way to do this than in human form.

"I can't believe I just killed a Celten. Kat would be so ashamed of me." I said looking up at the sky. I knew for some reason that it was her that Sean found that day in late spring. Not Kate but her sister, and my friend Kat. She died for my secret. I should have kept that secret to myself. Out of all the secrets I have why did I have to tell her that one.

You see there for awhile, I didn't have anyone else. I ran with the Celtens as a cheetah with a deep dark secret. A secret that if found out by their leader Holman would have gotten me killed. So I confided in Kat with that secret. She was my best friend and I wanted no secrets between us. She wanted the same thing that's why she told me about her sister Kate. And what she was into. Protecting each other is what we did best and I remember making a promise to her to never kill our own kind. Now that promise was broken.

Killing Layton has brought up so many memories but not everything. And with what I know already, I'm not sure I want to know everything. If there was a way to turn off the memories right now, I'd look for it. So until I find a way to do that, I'm going to keep to myself and stay away from everyone else. That way nothing else can happen.

I sat in the under brush and waited out the rest of the night. Not knowing what to do, where to go or anything for that matter. Looking up, I saw the stars for the first time in awhile. Something about them glittering so high up and being clear made the night somewhat peaceful. Even with the activity of the animals around me.

"How did you know I was there?" Sean asked. I saw him from the corner of my eye and knew he'd soon find me.

"Your scent gave you away." I said, looking down at the ground. "I had a feeling you would follow me. So what do you want? Come to finish what your mother stopped you from doing earlier? Or is there another reason you won't leave me alone?"

"Nate kept asking where you were and my mother kept telling him you left. I just couldn't believe you'd leave without saying goodbye. And your sister is worried about you and send me to look for you." He said and sat down.

"So your here because Tamara sent you. Come on that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And for me leaving without a word, it's better that way." I said with a laugh. My sister has never sent someone to look for me before so why would she start now?

"Fine. I came because Nate hasn't stopped crying since my mother told him you left. He's never had this type of attachment to anyone before. Not even Kate." He said.

"He'll get over me. But he won't get over you so you better go home." I said looking right at him now. Inside I was screaming, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Nate getting attached to me and making me feel guilty for leaving him.

"I thought you'd say that. I guess I'll leave you because you prefer to be alone." He said and stood up.

"Alone in the world of unknown. My favorite place." I murmured to myself. Dropping my head in my hands, I sighed deeply and cried. The tears that left my eyes were for the little boy's heart in which I broke.

"You don't have to be alone." He said and wrapped his arms around me. For the first time I let someone comfort me but still I couldn't force myself to hold him. Attachments for me never came without a price.

Just when I thought no other memory would surface, it happened again. Flashing behind my eyes and making me jump. The best and worst memory that could ever resurface just did. Quickly I pulled him off of me. "Sean how many times have you left Nate with your mother?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"This is the first time I've ever done this. Why?" He asked. All jokes aside now, I'm dead serious. Hearing this is not good at all. God I'm such an idiot. I understand now why I did what I did all those years ago.

I guess I was deep in thought because Sean started shaking me to answer him. He was getting angry with my silence. "Sean you need to go home now!" I shouted even though he was right in front of me. I needed to get my point across as clearly as I could with as much urgency as possible.

"Tell me what's going on? Why are you shouting at me?" He said shouting himself. How do I explain without getting him hurt? One way or another he'll get hurt. I just don't want it to be from me.

"All I can tell you is go home. I'm sorry for shouting at you but you need to go. Please." I pleaded. He couldn't ever find out.

"You know what don't tell me. Be like every other female in my life and lie to me." He said and turned his back to me. Now I know one thing for sure, I've never lied to him. Not once.

"Sean don't turn your back on me!" I shouted. What was I doing? This is what I wanted.

"What are you going to attack me like you did Layton?" He shouted back. Pain shot across my face when he said that. Why would he ever think that?

"Take care of Nate for me please and take care of yourself." I said in a whisper but I knew he'd heard me. These words made me remember I'd said them before and I hoped he wouldn't remember them as well. I changed back so I wouldn't have to explain anymore and just think.

I figured by looking at Nate, he had to be about five years old. And thinking back five years ago brought up a memory of the best days of my existence. I was out with Kat and a few others, running and just having a good time. When we passed a certain spot and I smelled something different. I could tell that no one else had smelled it so I didn't say anything. But later I returned to that same spot, to look around. One thing it was too close to the Celtens clan and another, I was curious.

Changing back into my human self, I walked around a set of trees and listened. Hearing footsteps of another human, I stood still and watched. He was very handsome, his hair cut short and the same color as mine. Approximating his height I'd say he was at least six foot and his bronze skin was smooth. My eyes couldn't look away from him. I'd never seen anyone like him before. But that day I never said a word to him. Watching his every move until he disappeared. That's when I finally breathed, not knowing I'd held my breath or why.

The next time I'd come to that exact spot, he was waiting like I had before. And every time after that, we'd met in private. Falling in love with him was easy and soon I found out I was pregnant. Scared of what might happen to me if someone found out, I kept hidden until the day I held my baby boy in my arms. That was the day I found out he was married to none other than Kate. She'd followed him into the trees and after catching us together she comforted him. Jumping out from behind the trees and pulling my son from my arms. I tried to fight but soon the spell she'd cast on me had me withering in pain. My memory erased so I wouldn't ever come back. As night fell that night, I walked away from them to never return until now.

I walked back over to where Sean was now sitting and starred at him. Was he the one I'd fallen in love with? Was Nate my son? Sitting down on the ground, I dropped down, putting my head between my paws and closing my eyes. Of all the times to remember why did it have to be now? Why not when I was in his house with Nate standing in front of me? I had so many questions for him and so many answers I needed.

Standing up, I walked away to change back. Clothes or no clothes I didn't care anymore. "Sean, am I that easy to forget?" I asked from behind the tree. Sitting on the ground now so I could prepare myself for whatever answer he would give me.

"What are you talking about now?" He asked.

"I remember you."

"Well I haven't gone anywhere so there's nothing to forget." He said.

"Your not listening to me. I _remember _you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You've forgotten. But I guess after five years why would you remember." I said with tears running down my cheeks. He's forgotten who I am.

"Are you trying to irritate me? Your cryptic words are getting to be really annoying." He said getting aggravated.

"I can't tell you what to remember if you don't want to remember it. As much as I'd love for you too, I can't force you." I said crying harder. Burying my face in my hands.

His hands were on my shoulders now. "I don't understand what am I supposed to remember?" He asked. His face was so close I could almost touch him. Taking my hands away from my face, I reached up to touch his. Remembering all those times I'd done this before. The moment my fingers grazed his cheek, a shock went through my body. The spell that was cast on me all those years ago was still very strong on him. So that's why he didn't remember anything and he never would.

I looked up at him to see that he had closed his eyes. If I forced a memory onto him it would do more damage than good so I bit my tongue. Rather hard to keep from telling him I loved him. "Tell me when did you and Kate get married." I changed the subject for my own good and his.

"Why are you asking me about Kate? I can tell you don't care." He had opened his eyes now and was sitting down in front of me, sighing. "Six years ago. She was so happy, always smiling. That's what I loved about her most. She always had a positive attitude about her no matter what the situation. She cared so much about Nate and I loved her for that. Her eyes are what stole my heart, chocolate brown with a hint of yellow in them. She was my life but now like you, I'm alone." He started tearing up. We both looked like two saps sitting here crying over the past. Things we can't change and for me things I wished I'd never remembered. Hearing him talk about his love for her broke my heart.

"Thank you for sharing with me. I guess I can at least share something with you. I met a man a long time ago, who I fell in love with. For many reasons but the same as how you feel about her. He was gentle and caring and always told me how he felt. His words I'll always remember." I sighed at the memory. "We spent as much time as we could in each others arms. Meeting in different area's so no one would find out. I could always see myself with him, in his arms but things don't turn out the way they should. And soon my fairytale was over. He was married and I didn't know it. I felt my heart breaking when he went home that day and never returned." I said. Burying my face in my hands again and crying softly.

"He was a foolish man for walking away from you. Being a married man he should have known better. I've never thought about being with anyone other than Kate so I don't know what he was thinking. He probably had he reasons for what he did." He said trying to sooth me. I wish he knew that the man I'm talking about is sitting right in front of me.

"Not a foolish man just confused. He told me he was tricked into marrying her but he didn't love her. I'm a fool for believing that. I guess I deserved what happened to me. So your right my preference is being alone." I said and tried to smile.

"How could anyone get tricked into marrying someone else? I think he just told you that to make you believe his life was terrible." He said with his own smile. This was starting to piss me off.

"How can someone forget their past so easily? How can someone not know their own wife?" I said with venom. Then wishing I could take it back.

"I remember my past, do you? And Kate I know her better than most." He said with anger.

"I remember everything, even your precious Kate." I spit these words at him. How on earth did he not see her for who she was? She wasn't that sneaky about it. Hell everyone knew but her blind husband.

"Your jealous of her, that's what your problem is. You hate the fact that I love her and your relationship was a joke." He spit these words back.

"Yeah, my life is a joke. Thanks for reminding me." I said and stood up. This conversation is over, there's nothing more to say to this man. He's set in his ways. As much as I would love to upset him and send him over the edge, I don't want to die knowing Nate could possibly be my son.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now because I don't." He said standing up himself and walking over to where I am.

"I don't want your pity. But I do want one thing. Go home, hug him and tell him everything will work itself out. He's so much like his father, his eyes, his playful manner, being brave when you don't have to be. Make sure he stays that way." I said turning to him. The look he was giving me, I almost saw something that showed he'd remembered something but soon it was gone.

"He is just like me your right. Maybe a little too brave for his own good and definitely playful." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad he looks more like you than....." I trailed off. Almost saying something I shouldn't. "He's very special, keep him close." I turned from his stare and looked out into the trees. The fresh tears were falling and these one's belonged to my own broken heart. And I didn't want anyone knowing this.

"Why are you crying?" He asked putting his arms around me. Why did he feel the need to do this? Why couldn't he just remember what we'd shared together?

"I have to go and you should too." I said still facing away from him.

"Why can't you look at me?" He asked trying to turn my face around.

"It's hurts to much, please just let me go." I said pleading with him. His arms dropped from around me and I walked into the trees. A few feet away and changed. Running now as a panther, I needed to get away. The pain is too much to handle.

**Chapter 5**

I ran deep into the forest and kept on until I couldn't run anymore. Complete exhaustion captivated me and I sunk into the forest floor. The bushes around covered me, giving me the concealment I needed to be able to rest. Honestly right now I didn't care if someone found me or not.

The howling in the near distance woke me. Wide eyed and staring all around. I didn't know where I was or how far I'd run but wherever I was, it wasn't good. I seem to have a habit for finding trouble. The air that I smelt on this clear night was bad. A strong potent smell surrounded me. It clung to the trees and the forest floor. My own scent was disappearing, putting me on edge.

I heard growling coming from every direction. Being surrounded made me feel weak. Would I live through this? Would I care? Did it really matter?

_Why do we have to search this far into the woods?_

_Because she's here....I can feel it._

_Yeah, you keep saying that but I think what your feeling is your own stupidity knocking. I want to go home._

_He told us to find her and that's exactly what we are going to do. If we come back this time without her, he'll kill us. You know this._

_Why don't we just take the boy instead? We know where he is so we don't have to search all night._

_He did mention the boy. Maybe he'll be satisfied with him instead. Let's go._

I heard every thought these two were having and was about to jump out and reveal myself. Until I heard about a boy. Could they be talking about Nate?

My heart was racing as my legs took off. I had to protect him....to protect both of them. Something I wasn't able to do before but now I could. Being stronger, I pushed my claws deeper into the earth and shot towards the house.

Coming into view now, I slowed down to servery the land. It was too quiet around the neighborhood and that was never a good sign. I ran along the tree line until it ended.

"What do you want?" Sean asked coming up behind me. I jumped a foot into the air. _Crap! No one has ever gotten the drop on me before,_ I thought. Turning to face him and seeing the determination in his eyes.

I shook my head at him then turned to face the house again. Going back and forth so many times I thought I was seeing double. Finally he understood what I was doing or at least I thought he did.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing? Because the last time I saw you, you wanted to be alone. I could have followed you but I didn't." He said. Reaching out and touching the fur on my head. Just the feel of him touching me sent shock after shock through my system. I started purring with my whole body moving to his touch.

I shook my head but didn't explain. I couldn't, what would I say. Oh....Nate is our son. That man I talked about falling in love with was you....you were forced into marriage. And of course last but not least Kate is an evil witch. Yea that would go over well. If he didn't hate me now, he would after hearing this. So, I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on his house. Knowing any minute something would happen and I'd have to be ready.

"Anthony, Taylor. What are you doing here?" Shirley asked. She looked some what pleased to see them and this action had me on alert.

"Ah Shirley. It's good to see you but the time has come. We need the boy." One of the men said.

"Why is my mother talking to those men?" Sean asked me. I wanted to scream to tell him to shut up, I couldn't hear. But I never had to chance. Once my eyes locked on Shirley, I was in pain. An explosion of memories flashed in my mind. Sending me shriveling to the ground. My teeth gripped in dead lock and my breathing coming out heavy.

I lost focus on what was around me and started seeing images....of people....of places....people talking to me....ones I've talked to and a child. Everything flashing all at once. I opened my mouth to release the pain, to scream and yell. Half expecting heads to turn and look in my direction but no one did. All that come out of my mouth were whispers. Shrill noises stuck in the back of my throat, to never make it out of my mouth.

The last image hit harder than the others. The image of a child. Shaking my head I had to clear these flashes. To rid my brain of these memories. They couldn't be true, I wouldn't let them.

I stood and looked once more at Sean's confused face then backed away. With every new memory that resurfaced I cringed further away.

When I could no longer see anyone, I took off deeper into the trees. The further away I was the less pain I felt. Finally collapsing on the ground and changing back into my human form. I curled up and softly cried.

"Mary-Beth! What's wrong? What happened to you?" Sean yelled. I knew he would follow but I really wished he hadn't. With every step he took closer to me, more the memories would return. The worst of all hit when he touched my skin. Sending the pain directly to my heart.

"Leave! I don't want you anymore! I don't need you anymore!" I yelled in his face. "I can't do this again." I ended in a whisper.

"Your not getting rid of me that quickly. There's something wrong and I'm here until we figure this out." He said and sat down next to me. "What happened back there? Why did it look like you were in pain?"

"The spell. Your house has a spell on it. A powerful one. Please don't touch me until I've finished." I said and finally looked up to see his eyes wide with shock. His hand falling down to his side and resting on the ground. "I thought that Nate was my child but after what I've just seen. I know he's not. My child is dead. He died three years ago."

This time he looked closer into my eyes and saw something there. Passion and love radiated from him. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. I'm overwhelmed. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He reached out and stroked my cheek. Sending flashes of images into my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and moved my face further from his reach. The flash I saw was of the three of us playing outside his house. Tag I believe the game was and Nate was running away from Sean when the accident happened. The car came out of nowhere and left Nate laying in the road, bleeding. Suddenly the flash ended leaving me teary eyed and unable to focus on what was happening.

"I can't believe you've been right in front of me this whole time and I didn't see." He said with a smile. He reached out to touch me again but I stood up. Moving away from him. I couldn't handle the things I saw and didn't want to either.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. Turning my back on him to get out of his reach. "I don't know what your seeing but I'm not who you think I am."

"Your more beautiful today as the day I met you." He said soothing.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear this." I cried. Everything was hitting me like a ton of bricks. Every emotion ran through me, making my knees weak. But I couldn't afford to fall now.

"I should tell you this. Your my wife." He said and then I heard him sigh. That's when I finally figured out what he was talking about. The spell that cursed me with images had made him believe I was Kate. This alone had me pissed.

"I am not Kate." I spit out. Lacing it with venom. I hated that woman more with every breath I took.

"Well if your not her then why do you look just like her?" He asked. I turned to face him now. To see the look of love in his eyes and hated myself even more.

"I don't look like that bitch. Don't ever say that I do again. Do you hear me? I will knock you down if you do." I spit out. She's has done nothing for me to even want to think positively about her, or to say her name without wanting to slit my wrists.

"You have to come home. Nate will be excited to see you again." He said placing his hand on my arm. This sent another flash in my head. I was laying on our bed, wrapped in the blankets. The day was just ending and twilight was among us. I was eight months pregnant when he confessed his affair. Crying myself to sleep and praying for better days. The flash ended.

I stood frozen, not believing what I'd just seen. Was it real? When my eyes finally focused I realized that we were halfway to his house. The pain I'd felt earlier was increasing, tremendously. Pulling my arm out from his and taking a step back. "No! I said leave me alone. Don't you understand this? Do you even know what your doing?" I shouted.

"I'm taking my wife home where she belongs. Come on Kate. Don't you want to see your son?" He said looking at me more seriously now.

"Did you just call me Kate?" I asked. Of all people, he would have to call me the one I hate the most.

"Kate. What's wrong with you?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"What's wrong with me? Are you serious? Can't you even hear yourself? I'm not Kate. What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled, my frustration level was beyond the normal. Slapping him hard across the face when he looked at me the next time. Hoping he'd see that I wasn't his beloved Kate.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled. Bringing his own hand up. I knew it would come and I waited for it but he dropped his hand again. Taking a step back, turning around and walking off.

"Oh yea. One last thing. Don't follow me again!" I yelled, turning my back to him and running off into the trees. I had tears falling down my cheeks. Everything I'd seen today kept running circles in my mind. What the hell was going on?

I felt the air around me change and didn't realize until it happened. That I changed into the panther I so desperately needed right now. One that would keep my emotions in check. And one that would never let the heart break happen. I was stronger this way and this way is the way I'd stay. I didn't see any point in returning to human form, one that couldn't handle the pain.

Where I ran was back home and I don't know why but it felt right. Once in the clearing of my yard, I saw that the vehicles that were there once. Were not now and the house itself was dark. I didn't hear anyone's thoughts or their words so without thinking I ran to the door. Breaking it down and running inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A man said jumping out from the darkness. It didn't take me but a second to kill him where he stood. Sorrow for doing this some how evaded me and I knew then that whoever stood in my way I'd kill. It wouldn't matter who they were....be family or friends. Right now all I saw was a threat. And what better way to take care of a threat than to kill it and be done.

I needed to go upstairs....to see for myself....if Rachel was really dead. I know I heard her mind disappear, her thoughts cease but I needed to know for sure. Making my way to her room was simple. There was no one else in the house and why Carson felt the need to leave one of his men behind was just dumb. He should have known I'd be back. I've never stayed away long.

When I entered her room, the sight that laid out before me was one you'd see in a torture chamber of horror. Even as a panther, I cringed away. She was hanging by her neck from one of the roof rafters. Stripped naked and beaten. The wounds themselves looked fresh but the blood was dried. My stomach did flips while I starred at her lifeless body.

My eyes blurred for a split second then all I saw was red. Revenge is sweeter this way. I walked out of her room and into mine. Quickly changing back into my human self and letting the rage and hatred take over my body. I was out for blood and it didn't matter who's.

I walked straight to my closet and found the sexiest dress I could. No one would dare approach me as a panther but they couldn't resist me looking this way. The dress was as short as they come with a low hanging neckline and no back. The red in the dress went perfectly with the hint of red my eyes had in them. Strapping on my heals and walking out of the room.

I grabbed my keys and purse that just happened to be sitting in the same place where I'd left them. And proceeded to my car. After climbing in I figured out where I was going. Club Dark was the best place to find what I was looking for so I drove there.

Outside the club I saw that the parking lot was full. Getting a better selection suited me just fine. So I parked my car next to a big white Chevy four by four and climbed out. Looking around the parking lot I wanted to see if maybe there was a stray wondering around that I could snatch up before going inside. But there wasn't and I walked away a little disappointed.

Inside the club it was dark as usual (hence the name) and made me way through the crowd. I hadn't even thought of what the day was but seeing now it looked like single night. Licking my lips while I made my way onto the dance floor. Dancing seductively, showing all the men something to look at. I'd been around plenty of drunks to know how they acted and was playing my part perfectly. It didn't take but a few second before I started hearing the thoughts of those around me.

_I'd like to get my hands on her._

_My dreams have come true. Not only is she drunk but my god, she's fucking hot._

_I'd like to put my tongue all over her. Lick her up then down. Make her dreams come true._

_I'm going to take her out back and fuck her hard._

The last thought was the one I was looking for. One that thought they could take advantage of me but I knew better. That man is the one I approached. "Hey baby." I said licking my lips. His hands were firm as he grabbed me around the waist. Without saying another word, we walked outside together. Behind the club so no one could see. I let him think he was getting what he wanted. Kissing me roughly and letting his hands travels all over. When he grabbed my dress and started pulling that's when I attacked. Changing into a panther and sinking my teeth into his soft skin. Letting the blood run through my teeth and into my mouth. He tasted better than I would have imagined he would. Even after a few drinks.

I drug him into the darkness and fed. Leaving nothing but clothes and a few scattered body parts. I smirked at how easy that was. Changing back into my human self, I ran to my car and opened the trunk. Inside was a change of clothes and quickly I put them on.

The moment I was changed and about to enter the club again is when I noticed I was being watched. I knew exactly who it was and didn't care one bit. Maybe after watching me a few more times he'll figure out I'm not his precious Kate. Just thinking this enraged me more.

Without looking back I entered the club again and this time the next victim actually came to me. "Hey, sexy. I saw you earlier." He slurred his words. I had to lean away because he'd had one to many shots. But again this didn't stop me from pulling him outside and killing him. I know I should feel guilty but fuck it. I do remember telling people to be scared of me and this is the reason why.

After I'd killed five more, I called it a night. Soon someone would come looking for these men and like it or not. I didn't want to be around. At least not where they could see me. Of course I would probably hide in the trees and watch. Laugh while they searched and only came up with a few pieces here or there.

I climbed in my car and drove home. The house was still dark from the outside and I still couldn't hear anyone in the inside so I parked. In the garage and locked it. Slowly I made my way around to the door. But just before I made it there someone jumped out.

"What do you think your doing?" Sean said. He face was scrunched up and he looked sad but it didn't matter. What he'd just done scared me so much that I changed and attacked. Clawing him across the chest before I realized who it was. Growling at him for following me to the club and then once more for him being here now.

I shook my head and climbed off. "What the hell was that for Mary-Beth?" He said and him saying my name took me by surprise. I titled my head from one side to the other, trying to figure him out. One minute he thought I was Kate and now he actually saw me for me. What did that mean? Was it because I hurt him? Did that actually remove the spell?

Running off sounded like a good enough excuse so that's exactly what I did. Taking off into the trees, digging my claws into the earth. I needed to get away from him. Couldn't he see this? Wasn't I making myself clear? When I say stay away, I mean stay away. Not come look for me whenever you want. Why couldn't he understand this. What was his problem?

Even though I was far away from him now, I could still hear him cry out in pain. Hearing this made me stop. Dropping to the ground and changing back. I pulled myself over to the low lying bushes and hide. Not from him but more from myself. He didn't scare me, I scared me. What was I doing? I never attacked anyone without a reason. Only hunters took the wraith of my rage and mostly after they shot me.

But here I was covered in sweat and blood from the last person I killed and for what reason. I quickly thought, _for Rachel. For what she went through. _I'm sure none of the men I killed tonight had anything to do with what happened to her. That only made what I was feeling that much worse.

Burying my face in my hands, I prayed for the souls I took tonight. Asking for forgiveness and knowing I'd never get it. I was truly a monster that should be shot.

"Why did you kill those men?" Sean's voice come out of nowhere. I should have figured he'd follow me. He never listens even if it's for his own good.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Never releasing my hands from my face. I didn't want to see what I'd done to him. How much I'd hurt him.

"What got into you? I don't think I've ever seen you act this way before." He said moving closer to me. His feet rustled the leaves giving off his exact location. I was more than ready to stand up and start running again if he tried touching me again.

"Well let me think. You've known me for what a week now but it doesn't matter. Look go away. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone before you actually do it?" I asked irritated. This time I did look up. I wanted to see the reaction on his face when he explained this.

"I don't know why I keep following you. I just do so deal with it." He said smiling. I really do believe he's crazy or losing it slowly.

"You have a son who needs you more than I do. Go to him." I said looking back down. Just mentioning this brought tears to my eyes. If my memories were true then my son was gone. I'd never be able to hold him or kiss him again.

"Why do you always cry when you mention Nate?" He asked. Sitting down next to me but not touching.

"Go home. Spend as much time as you have with him. Hold him and kiss him as much as he can possibly handle. Then when your done, do it again. Believe me when it's gone, you can't get it back." I cried. Letting the tears I held in spill out.

I felt his touch under my chin, lifting my head but my eyes stayed closed. Not wanting to see the sorriness on his face. I didn't want him of all people to feel sorry for me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He whispered. Feeling his breath against my face only made me close my eyes tighter. I felt the brush of his lips on mine but nothing more.

"Sean you have to come quickly! Sean!" Shirley yelled. Why does it feel like whenever we are alone, she suddenly appears.

"Whatever she wants can wait. This right here is more important." He whispered, his lips brushed against mine again.

_Mary-Beth, I know you can hear me. Nate's missing. I've looked all over for him but he's nowhere. We were playing hide and seek. He was hiding and I seeking. But I can't find him. He's nowhere in the house. Please if you can hear me, help!_

I heard Tamara's thoughts clearly. All the worry and tears followed those words. And as much as I wanted to stay this way. Having him this close, I couldn't. Not knowing something bad would happen to Nate and me being to stupid to help.

"No this isn't important. Your son, Nate. He's missing." I whispered. His face was still so close to mine so I didn't need to say this any louder. His hand dropped from my face and I opened my eyes. Looking around I saw that he was gone. Disappeared in a blink of an eye.

I should have followed....tried to help out but for some reason I couldn't move. The world was weighing on my shoulder's and thinking about the loss of my own son brought out the anger in me. Sean didn't deserve the pain I went through. The pain I'm going through. So I let the anger of my own loss consume me. Changing into a panther and setting off in search for Nate.

I had only run for a couple of mile before I caught scent of something. While running the breeze blended in with the scent making it hard for me to decipher what it was. But when I stopped it was stronger than ever. Of course it wasn't what I was looking for so I continued running. _Whatever that scent was, I'll come back later for it,_ I thought. Smiling a little when I thought this. It sounded very familiar....something I'd done before.

There was a cry sounding from deeper in the woods. It was only a small cry but it sounded like whatever it was, was hurt. And knowing me, I had to investigate. The closer I came to more worried I was and the louder the cries were. I should have run to it and helped but something didn't feel right. It felt like a trap.

When I stepped out from the last tree, I caught sight of Carson. He and a bunch of his friends were pinching and teasing Nate. Making him cry out in pain while they laughed. I wasn't sure if they'd seen me or not so I growled.

"See, I told you, didn't I. Mary-Beth still believes this is her child. I knew she would come to save him." Carson said and laughed. I only smiled, showing my razor sharp teeth. Stalking closer to them but never taking my eyes off of Nate.

"If you think what your doing is scary just look at this." One of the men said. Then he started to transform. I watched and waited. Getting bored quickly. I think I actually yawned. But what stood in front of me now looked like a were-wolf. He was huge and ugly. He snarled at me, taking a step closer but nothing happened. I didn't move or shake in my boots (so to speak).

"Me next. Me next." Another guy said behind him. I looked around the were-wolf to see what this one would turn into. Raising my eyebrows at how stupid he sounded. The air became hazy and before my eyes he changed. I don't exactly know what he was called but it looked something in between a were-wolf and a were-panther. And I thought the were-wolf was ugly. Good god almighty. This one was in class of it's own. Ugly isn't a strong enough word for him. I'd have to think of one but right now I'm trying not to laugh. However I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I think I snickered. But just a little.

Yeah, I know. I'm about to get my ass kicked but why not go down with a smile. There was ten to one and if I didn't compose myself, I won't be able to get to one of them before getting myself killed.

"Oh you think it's funny? How about taking this one in." Said yet another one. His words brought only one of my eyebrows up. This time I didn't have to tilt my head to the side to see. He was standing to the right of me so I moved my eyes only. But not enough to not be looking at the rest of them.

The air didn't change around him but what he turned into was strange. I had the instant reaction to gag. And the smell, oh my god. I'd hold my nose but without fingers it's kind of hard.

What he looked like reminded me more of legend of the Lockness monster. But with feet or should I say webs. I would suggest to Carson that he should really choose his friends better. Honestly I thought he had more common sense then this but I guess and you can say this again. He's as dumb as they come.

After seeing the three of them change I really didn't care to see anymore. And the soft cries from Nate were killing me. My heart was nagging me to move....closer to him and help.

"Enough with this. Lets just finish this so I can go home." Someone said from the back. The three that changed were now standing in front of me. Growling and drooling all over the place. I actually had to take a step back so I wouldn't get any on me.

"Mary-Beth help me. Please!" Nate cried. His words tore at me causing the anger to rise and before I knew it. I pounced. Landing on top of the lockness monster, knocking him down to the ground. I cringed but sunk my teeth into his neck. Biting chunks out and leaping off.

"I told you guys. She's not what you think she is." Carson hollered. I figured he was trying to distract me but it didn't work. Okay I guess it did because the next thing I knew. I was being thrown into a tree. The blood was gushing out of my side.

My eyes narrowed on the one that did this to me. The were-wolf stood grinning. Showing me his claws that had my blood dripping off them. This only brought more rage and I leaped on his back. Meaning to jump on his chest but he moved at the same time I landed. With my claws, I dug into his back. He started howling and screaming in pain. Bringing a smile to my face but it didn't stay long. The were-wolf, were-panther grabbed me from behind. Pulling me off the others back. My claws dug deeper in his back so pieces of his flesh came with me when I was pulled off.

Within minutes everyone had changed. There were all sorts of creatures standing around me. I had more wounds on me than I'd ever had before. The other panther that was there with me just stood off to the side. I thought maybe he was a coward or maybe he didn't want my blood on his hands (or paws).

I had one I'd killed while the other one was laying on the ground bleeding to death. Now only eight stood in front of me but still that's more than even I can take on. And with all my wounds I knew I'd die but not before I reached Nate and released him. At least he'd be able to escape.

I moved closer to him. With one swipe of my claws, I'd cut the ropes and released him. Then I took him from behind the neck and ran. Out into the open field. Thinking it would give him a better chance at getting home. Little did I know that the open field was now surrounded by others.

Turning around where I was and being completely surrounded was killing my spirit. I thought that maybe I'd managed to do this but boy was I wrong. I placed Nate down in front of me and stood over him. Protecting him the best I knew how. Bending my legs and growling as loud as I could. Telling everyone that if they wanted him, they'd have to go through me first.

On one side I had Carson and his gang of mutants. On the other side I had a large group of panthers. Not one of them I knew so I didn't trust anyone. For all I knew they were just like Carson.

Even though I felt like collapsing because of the wounds I had, I would never do that to this boy. I couldn't save mine but by god's grace I will protect him till my last breath.

My legs started shaking hard but I held strong. The growling started again and soon the fight continued. My heart started racing out of my chest this time. I couldn't see a way out.

Nate was terrified that he changed back into his human self and clung to me. "Mary-Beth, I'm scared." He whispered. This time I couldn't agree more with him, I was scared too. For the first time ever.

Carson and the were-wolf, were-panther came straight for me. I knew this would be bad so I embraced for impact. Standing up tall and gritting my teeth. But before the would reach me I pounced. Leaving Nate behind me. I couldn't see him being in this fight and it killed me a little leaving him sitting there.

I landed on Carson knocking him back. Taking swipes at his face and chest. I know I managed to get him a couple of times but he's friends claws dug into my back. I cried out then brought my teeth down on his hands. Ripping off his hands so he couldn't do that again. His cries were ear piercing and actually caused me to back up further.

The last thing I did was lounge myself at the were creature. Landing close to him before someone come up behind me and bit me. I yipped. The wounds I had were all losing blood and fast. Soon I laid down and closed my eyes. I couldn't move anymore. Feeling my life slip away, I did manage to look to where Nate was. I needed to make sure he was safe. The last thing I saw was him standing by his father, holding him tightly.


End file.
